All You Need is Love
by Lizzie Dalton
Summary: When Dana found out she was pregnant, her whole world came crashing down around her, but soon things start looking up, and deciding to keep the baby turns out to be the best descision she ever made. POV: Dana
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, Miss Elisabeth C. Dalton do not own Phil Diffy or Keely Teslow, they are the copyright of Disney Channel ohkay, I also do not own Dana Diffy, she is the copyright of Miss Britannia V. Eitwards. I only own Brad Windsor and possibly someone else I won't give away **

Chapter 1: Unexpected News, and Facing Mom and Dad

I was in love, it didn't matter to me who knew it or who didn't. As long as I had Brad, I had the world. Sadly, he's in the Navy and has to ship out from time to time, and the last time he did, I received news that would change our lives forever. He had been out at sea for three days when I figured I should see a doctor, since I hadn't had my period in forever. When I went to the doctor's office, I had been sitting in the cold room listening to the beeping of the machines, when she came back in and told me. And what did I do? Started crying, like not a few tears of joy, no, this was Terms Of Endearment crying, I couldn't be a mom, I was only nineteen, and I almost knew Brad wouldn't go for this, he'd either leave me, or the option of abortion or he leaves, this was the main reason I was Terms Of Endearment crying. My doctor set down my files, and went to hug me, "My Dear, usually people are a lot….happier when they find out they're having a baby, you don't seem happy at all,"

I tried to stop crying for two seconds so I could answer her, then I said, "I'm not, my boyfriend is in the Navy, I'm only nineteen, I'm still in college, and I can't do this by myself."

"Well, there's always the two A's."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Adoption or abortion," she continued

I shook my head, "I don't even want to think about it right now, I have to talk to my parents first, and then Brad. This isn't going to end well,"

She gave me a small closed smile, and said, "Sweetie, you'll just have to be optimistic, does Brad love you?"

"Um-Hm,"

"Well, then what are the chances he'll leave you if he loves you?"

"I don't know," I said, shaking my head

"Good luck," she said, as I left the room.

On my way home, all I could think about as I drove down the street was Brad. What would I do if he left me? What would he do when I told him? I had to stop wracking my brain, it was going to drive me insane, all I had to do was go home, and tell Mom and Dad.

I walked up my house's steps, and opened the front door, the house was dead silent, but Mom and Dad's cars were in the driveway, so they must've been home, maybe they knew. I shuddered at the thought of how they could have known. I've never 'been with him' in their house, wait, no, I have. But that's not important, as I walked through the house, looking for them, I had come to the conclusion that they weren't home. I climbed the stairs to my room, and set my bag down on the chair. I sat down on my bed, and looked around the room, there were pictures of Brad and me everywhere. I glanced at one on my nightstand, it was us at Aunt Pim's wedding, he and I looked so happy, I don't know how we would be now. Looking at it brought tears to my eyes, this was probably the worst a person could feel, part of me wished he was here right now so I could tell him and get it over with, and another part of me was glad he wasn't so I could put off telling him as long as possible, but back to the cons of him not being here, I have to deal with the nauseous feeling of thinking he'll leave, and I'm stuck with a kid and no job or anyway of bringing in money. I had to stop thinking, I was officially going to push myself over the edge. I stood up, and went back downstairs. Just as I had taken my coat off, the front door opened and Mom and Dad were there.

"Hey," Mom said happily

"Hi," I said, I wanted to them right then and there, but I had to wait, I had to have the perfect moment to tell them. Which would be…soon.

"Are you O.K.?" Mom asked, I hated that, she could _always _tell when something's bothering me, it's quite bizarre.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, I was the farthest thing from fine.

Mom partially smiled, she knew I was lying too. Dad was oblivious, "So, what did you do today?"

"I….stayed here."

"Oh, well, you're Mom and I had to attend a friend's son's communion,"

"Oh, well, you had a long day," I was badly hiding I was very nervous being around them now, because even if Dad was clueless, Mom was not.

We all started upstairs, I had to change clothes, it was probably all in my head, but, I felt like I was already too huge for all my clothes. I went upstairs and put on my Massachusetts State sweatshirt and my favorite jeans, that I knew I wouldn't be able to wear for much longer. Mom and Dad had changed too, but they looked a lot less casual than I did. I sulked into the kitchen, and collapsed into one of the table's chairs.

"Mom, Dad," I started, Mom and Dad both turned to me, and went to sit next to me. "I….I….,"

"You…..?" Mom said

"O.K., you like Brad, right?"

"Of course, sweetheart, why?" Mom said

"Well, you know how I feel about him, right?"

"To an extent, yes,"

"Well, he and I have this…chemistry, and we just…I don't know, connect, and when I'm with him, I know that that's what love feels like,"

"That's great, and you're sharing this with us because….?"

"Well, I want you both to know that what he and I have isn't just like…. a fling,"

"Well, of course that's what it is," Dad chimed in.

"No, Dad, it's not, when I'm with him, there's like this….passion, and I know that I love him,"

"You what!"

"Dad that's not even the big picture here, I thought I would share that with you before I tell you, I'm pregnant with his baby,"

At that moment, I though the world had hit Absolute Zero, the room was overcome with a freezing chill, and Dad just froze, he didn't say anything, he stayed with a blank expression, and his gaze fixed on me. Mom didn't freeze though, she looked at me, then at the table, and said, "Honey, what are you going to do?"

I looked at the table, then at Ice Man, then back to Mom, "I don't know, if Brad is going to leave me…."

"You'll…..?"

"Abort it,"

"Dana…."

"Mom, if he leaves me, I'm nineteen, I'm alone, and I'm in college, how can I have a baby?"

"Well, I don't know, but-"

"Mom, we'll worry about it when he says he's leaving me,"

"You're not having this baby," Dad said coldly, he had found his voice.

"Phil," Mom started

"You have no sense of responsibility, you never have. How could have not thought before you did something like this! You made a very bad decision and now Brad is going to have to pay for that, he might have plans for his future, I thought you had plans for your future, and now…"

"Dad! I did think before I made that decision, I love him, and as long as he loves me, that's all that matters."

"No, it isn't! You didn't think, if you had thought, we wouldn't be having the conversation right now!"

"I _did_ think, Dad, and it wasn't like it was the first time,"

"What!"

O.K., I did not know my dad didn't know that, so this conversation had gone from bad to worse REALLY quickly, and now I forced to explain myself in order to win this argument, that mom was just letting happen.

"Dad, the time I think the baby was conceived was not the first time he and I had 'been together', it wasn't the second either, or the third, or the fifth,"

Dad hit his forehead with his hand, and sighed heavily, "I didn't think that you….I thought…." Dad was now standing and pacing the room.

Mom's eyes went from me to Dad, and back, then she leaned forward and said, "Um,"

I stared at her, waiting for her to say something, anything, to make the silence and the horrible expression on Dad's face go away, but nothing.

I swallowed, and said, "I probably shouldn't have told you that,"

"Well, it's not a surprise to _me, _but you know your Dad…." Mom started

I nodded, and looked at Dad, Dad looked mad, and sad, he looked smad. He was still pacing the floor, and I thought he was going to were a hole in it, but I didn't dare say anything. I was still scared because Mom and Dad didn't say anything else to me, until Dad finally said, "So, have you been to a doctor?"

"Yeah…" I answered

"Well….?"

"And it's been confirmed,"

"And everything's fine…?"

"I guess, when she told me I started crying, but other than that, great,"

"You cried?" Mom said

"Yes, mostly because I knew this would happen,"

Mom and Dad again didn't talk, finally Dad said, "Well, what if Brad isn't going to leave you?"

"Then I'm keeping it,"

"You're what!"

"Dad, I really don't want to talk about this right now,"

"Dana, I don't care, you're going to have to talk about it sooner or later,"

"Well, I'll worry about when he comes back home, right now I need support from you guys, and I don't even have that," I didn't know what to do, so I jumped up and stormed out of the room and went up the stairs to my room. I shut my door and sat down on my bed, and started just sobbing. And I couldn't stop, I was crying about everything, about Brad not being here, about my Mom and Dad being so much less than supportive, everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tomorrow's the Day and Remembering How it All Started

Three days later: All I had done the past three days was cry, and of course, feel extremely horrible because morning sickness had so graciously started. I turned and looked at the clock. 6:15. I should be at class in one hour, but feeling the way I did, there was just no way that was happening. I took a shower, and returned to my room, where I was forced to stare at pictures of Brad and me, I had to get out of here. I had assumed Mom and Dad had come in once or twice, but I hadn't noticed. When I finally felt up to going downstairs, Dad didn't look at me, Mom did though. She handed me a glass with water in it, and I didn't know why. So I set it down. She pointed at the calendar, and at first I had no idea what she was doing, until I noticed I had tomorrow circled a thousand times, and I didn't have to get closer to it to read what I had written, Brad was coming home tomorrow. I turned to Mom, and I was a bad mixture of happy and nauseous.

"Oh, I guess that's good news, and bad news," Mom said

"Yeah," I said

"So…what do you think you'll do to celebrate his home coming?"

I tilted my head to the side, and looked at Mom, like, 'I think you know,' and she smiled and shook her head, then said very quietly, "Good luck, but whatever you do, don't tell your dad,"

I looked over my shoulder at Dad who was intently reading the newspaper in his usual suit attire he wore almost every day, and smiled. "Now that is a must,"

"So how are you feeling?"

"_Uh. _Not good,"

"I remember the feeling, it's gets better though, plus, you'll feel a whole lot better once Brad knows."

"I really hope so,"

That day went by fast, too fast. And before I knew it, it was the day he was coming home. For once, I was actually glad I had morning sickness, because I felt so nauseous anyway. After that epic was over, I had no idea what I could wear this was a big deal, and I had absolutely_ no _clue what to wear, Mom said you don't start showing until you're three or four months along, but I could swear I already looked fat. I finally found something to wear, I didn't look great, but I figured that Brad hadn't seen me clothed or not clothed in three months, so I was almost 98 sure that however I looked wouldn't be the issue.

I was afraid to go downstairs, so Mom came up to see me, and looked happy to see me, "Dana, are you ready?" Mom said, disrupting my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah," I said

I was so NOT ready, I couldn't just TELL him, I mean this was a huge bomb to just drop on someone, and not to mention this wasn't just _someone. _Mom left, and went downstairs, so I tried so hard to swallow my fear, then I proceeded to the stairs, where I could hear Mom and Dad in the kitchen,

"……how it started with them?" I heard Mom say

"Um….I think heard that they didn't even know each other's names until about a month of nothing but…." he stopped to shudder, "Sex,"

Mom rolled her eyes and said, "No, dear, that's not how it was,"

"_Phew! _Then who was that?"

"I think that was her other boyfriend," Dad's face turned white, "I'm kidding!" she said

"Oh, dude…please don't do that,"

Mom laughed, "Phil, why don't you just ask her how their relationship started, no one would know better than her,"

"I can't ask her, what if I don't want to know,"

"Honey, chances are, you're not _going _to want to know, but if it'll make you feel better to know that it isn't what you thought at first, then just ask,"

I shook my head and laughed, then tried to remember how it actually had begun with us….It was April or May when we met, I was walking down the street on a beautiful day, and I walked past the coffee house, and then I saw him, by the fenced in area of all brightly colored flowers that spelled out, 'Boston City Square,' I think my heart stopped beating when our eyes met, he was in his Navy uniform, which was a huge plus, I assumed that he had just been stationed in town, and he was with a friend, also in uniform, but I didn't feel instant attraction to his friend, just him. Then I suddenly changed direction, and went to a bench close to them, but not too close. I pretended to be reading, but really I was planning what I would say to him. He and his friend talked quietly for a while, then he actually _walked toward me._ I thought I was going to die, what was he going to say? My stomach flip-flopped, and he casually said hello to me, I thought my stomach was going to explode, there were so many butterflies in it, so I tried to calm them down, and I also said Hello as casual and alluring as possible. He politely introduced himself, I did the same, but while he introduced himself as Brad Windsor, I introduced myself only as Dana, you don't add the Diffy until you know the person _very _well. Then we started talking, he said he's from here, (Boston) although I was born in New York, I lived in Boston for the majority of my life, so I gave him the gist of _that _long story, then somehow he and I hit it off, and I fell for him, hard. Although I hadn't intended for our relationship to become as serious as it did, it only supposed to be a fling. But that didn't happen, and I figured it had gone _far _past a fling when he told me he loved me, and I can't remember when we consummated our 'fling,' but it was before he told me he loved me, hence the point of a fling. It may have happened more than the one time before he told me he loved me….anyway, that isn't important. But somehow Mom and Dad remained clueless about how serious we were, but I denied it, because it was a 'fling'. After I had the chance to analyze the situation, I realized what we had was far more than a fling, because I noticed when he and I were 'together', it wasn't just passion and lust, like with anyone else, there was definite connection, and love that I felt, and I was almost scared because this was quickly snowballing into much more than 'fling' standards. But soon I realized I should stop being sad it wasn't a fling, and be happy I was in a relationship. So after about twenty 'consummations,' I decided I should tell Mom and Dad, they liked him right away, which was fabulous, and the rest is history.

Remembering that made me smile to myself, then I sighed heavily, and went down the stairs. Mom smiled brightly when she saw me, but Dad didn't look happy, sad, OR mad, he just looked…blank. I had a feeling he was still trying to digest the thought of Brad and me together that way, it was probably a huge headache, I figured that, because I tried to reverse the situation, the thought of him and mom…Um I'm going to need an air sick bag, that's just gross. So, I can see where he's coming from, but Mom didn't seem at all 'blank' about it, maybe it was because she didn't have to the thought of not being the only guy in my life now, or whatever weirdness Dad's go through when this kind of stuff happens.

"So, the moment of truth, huh?" she said

"Yeah. Yeah, it is," I said, then we all went to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Moment of Truth

Arriving at the dock of the bay was probably the scariest thing ever, not only was I scared to death, but I also get sea sick. So Mom, Dad, and miserable nauseous me went to stand on the dock with all the other Navy wives, husbands, mothers, and girlfriends. I felt so out of place there, everyone else looked _happy _to see their Navy man or woman, and I was the only one who was absolutely _dreading _it. I knew I was giving myself an ulcer worrying about this, but as the gigantic ship pulled into the dock, and they all started stepping off, I suddenly fell in love with him all over again. And I also stopped worrying for five seconds, and just smiled, he looked so important and handsome.

When he stepped off the boat, Mom and Dad waved at him so he knew where to go, and I was just still, I couldn't move, this was the moment of truth. He walked over to us, and of course, kissed me. I was so happy to see him, and so sad all at once, is that even possible? Anyway, then Mom hugged him, and before he could get to Dad, Dad was sending off like death rays, so shaking his hand was substantial. Even _I _was afraid to go near him. Brad put his arm around me, and I got chills, this was _it, _I had to tell him. Mom eyed me like, 'it's now or never,' I took in a breath, and said, "Brad, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, of course," he said

"Alone," I continued. Clueless Mom and Dad stood still, so I took his hand, and we walked along the dock.

"So….what did you need to talk about?"

"Well, uh….I um…." I paused, then looked at the ground, then back at him, "I'm…."

He wasn't going to say something like, 'You're….' like Mom and Dad, he just continued to look at me, waiting for me to finish. Finally, I pressed my lips together, and said, "I'm….I…I'm," I paused again, this was _not _easy, then I finally bit the bullet, and said, "Pregnant," I quickly shut my eyes, and looked at the ground. But he didn't flip out, jump in the bay, or even look slightly mad, all he did was laugh lightly at my reaction, and say, "Really?"

I looked at him, and said, "Yeah,"

He put his arms around my waist, and pulled me toward him, "How long have you known?" he said now embracing me, I obviously welcomed the embrace, and the calm tone in his voice, and said, "Not long,"

"Hm…" He said, "Well, are you keeping it?" I pulled myself back, and looked at him, "Well, that depends…"

"On…" There, _now _he pulled a Mom and Dad.

"On whether or not you're….staying with me,"

"Dana," he said it partially laughing, like I had just said something so incredibly lame, then he said, "I'll never leave you. This is our baby," He paused and stared at me, "It is _ours, _right?"

"Yes!" I said

He and I laughed, and for the first time in the past few weeks, I didn't feel nauseous, at all. He put his arm around me again, and we walked back to Mom and Dad. "So, do you know what it is yet?"

"No, it hasn't been long enough, I wish we did though, so we didn't have to call it 'it,'" I answered

"Yeah, I don't like that either. How have you been feeling?"

"Aside from the gut wrenching nausea, and the having to worry constantly if I was going to have to do this alone, fine."

He sighed and turned to me, "Seriously? You thought I would leave you?"

"Yes, well, it's my Dad's fault, he thought you'd have more important plans for the future and you couldn't waste it on me, and my bad decision,"

"Dana, your dad should really consult me before he suddenly knows what I'm going to say. You're my future, and it wasn't just your decision, it was _ours _and it wasn't bad, your dad was just upset, that's not easy for him to understand, but I bet Keely does?"

"Yeah, she does,"

"See? It's Mom's, they understand things so much better than Dad's do, I don't know what that is,"

I just laughed, I missed having him around so much, other than Mom and Dad, he was only person who could make me feel better about anything that was bothering me.

When we got back to Mom and Dad, Dad was sending the death rays again, so he and I talked to Mom.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, this is Lizzie, thanks be234therz for reviewing every chapter! I superlatively appreciate your support, and so does Britannia! Anyway, I need help naming the baby, and Britannia made this poll site, so people could vote on it, lol just take out the space in the URL between the / and the rest, LOL :P**

**http/ philloveskeely. **

**Lizzie**

Chapter 4: Disruptions, and Reminiscing

Mom pretended like she wasn't uncomfortable around us, even though it was so obvious she was. When Dad finally couldn't possibly send out anymore death rays, they finally decided it was time for them to take us home. I assumed Brad was staying with us, or um, living with us, now that I was expecting his baby. I wasn't sure I liked that, I knew before long, he and Dad would have words about Brad and me, and I _really _did not want them discussing that, besides the mere thought of them talking about it at all made me nauseous, AGAIN. I tried very hard to not imagine them talking about that, or me at all.

When we finally got inside, he and I rushed upstairs, although I had been unbelievably nauseous the past few days I still missed him. I shut the door to my room behind me, I walked over to him, and he and I passionately kissed, and I just felt extraordinarily happy, mostly because he was back. Just as we were backing up toward my bed, there was a knock on my door. Of course, I figured it was Father Time, no excuse me, Father BAD Timing.

I rolled my eyes, and went to the door, "Can I HELP you?" I asked sarcastically, without even looking at who it was, I knew it was Dad. Dad looked at me, and his eyes immediately darted to Brad. He stared narrow eyed at him, then said, "Good evening, Bradley."

"Um, good evening…" he answered him like he was almost afraid to. I crossed my arms and glared at Dad, "Dad, this _really _isn't your concern, so can you…."

"Leave? Of course," Dad said, not letting his glance leave Brad, I almost felt bad for him, he was so getting Dad's direct evilness, and it wasn't really his fault, but I knew Mom would grill him if he took it out on me, so the next best thing was Brad. As soon as heard footsteps down the stairs, he and I returned to what we had been doing when there was _another _knock on the door. I was about to go AWOL on Dad if it was him, thankfully, it was just Mom.

"Mom," I said

"Yes, I know, I'll leave, but your Dad went on and on about you two being up here….and such, and I didn't believe him, but I guess now I have to," Mom said

"O.K., that's nice and all, but we're kind of in the middle of something here, so if you will please excuse us." I said

"Right, of course, sorry."

I smiled sarcastically and shut the door behind her. "_Uh. _I am SO sorry, they never do stuff like this, I know it's this whole baby thing, Dad _can't _handle it,"

Brad understood, he pretty much understood all Dad related craziness, I didn't ask why, I was just happy he did.

He and I did eventually consummate, but it was strangely uncomfortable, because I kept thinking Dad was either listening through the wall, or from downstairs. That thought made me absolutely cringe, he seriously needed to get over whatever was making him act so bizarre, because it was starting to slowly effect everyone.

I turned to look at Brad, I couldn't believe how much I had missed him. I also could tell that even though Mom and Dad were totally upset about the whole situation, they knew I was happiest when I was with him.

"So, I've been thinking…." I said

"About…?"

"Well, I can't remember where our baby was conceived,"

"You can't _remember_?"

"Well….it's happened quite often, and before you shipped out it happened _a lot_, which is when I'm pretty sure it happened,"

"No, because you found out a few days after I shipped out, you can't tell that fast,"

"Right, oh my God, how could I not know this,"

"Well….let's see, it would've had to have been way before last month, so it was either the time in the phone booth, or….the unfortunate time the power went out when we were in that elevator."

"Oh yeah," I sighed happily in nostalgia, then I said, "Wait, no, the time in the elevator was over five months ago, it had to have been when I had to come to the Naval Barracks the one time, or the phone booth,"

"Oh I remember the Barracks, I semi hope that's it,"

I laughed, "Yeah, I do too,"

About four and a half days after that, Dad insisted that he and Brad spend time together, he and I were both afraid Dad would kill him, but he kind of didn't have a choice about going, so he just agreed. Hormones had not been kind to me in the meantime, so all I had done was cry for no apparent reason. I awoke the next day, feeling not much better at all, and rose from my tear and mascara stained pillow. As I stood up, I looked at myself in my standing mirror, and gasped in shock. My stomach had suddenly grown, and now there was a semi large lump over my usual washboard stomach. "This is _not _good." I said to myself, "Now I going to have to wear maternity clothes!" This was not good news. I sulked over to the door, I had to talk to Mom.

Mom was downstairs, she still was thin, of course. And she looked nice, of course, when she saw me, she did a double take and said, "Oh my,"

"Yeah, I know. What am I going to do!" I whined

"Dana…." Mom started, "We'll have to go maternity clothes shopping," she paused, and continued, "Wow, that's something I never thought I'd say."

I smiled, I never thought she'd say it either, I was actually relieved Dad wasn't here, I could just see his expression, very frightening.

I could have sworn I was the only person under thirty in the Maternity store, and when I walked in with Mom, I felt so out of place. I think she did too.

**A/N: A lil short, but I'll have a longer one soon. : ) -LiZzIe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I, Miss Elisabeth C. Dalton do not own Phil Diffy or Keely Teslow, they are the copyright of Disney Channel ohkay, I also do not own Dana Diffy, she is the copyright of Miss Britannia V. Eitwards. I only own Brad Windsor and possibly someone else I won't give away. And I also do not own the store, Motherhood, but it was the only nice/expensive/chain owned Maternity store that I could think of, others I know of are like independently owned here in NY. LOL **

**-LiZzIe**

Chapter 5: Maternity Shopping, Lorelai, and Brad and Dad return

When we walked in, it seemed like _all_ eyes fell on us. Immediately judging me, and Mom. I refused to meet any of there _Humph _glances, because I knew no good would come from it. As Mom and I walked through the Boston 'Motherhood' store, it wasn't a huge store, but it was big enough to have quite a few people staring at you. I actually saw a few things that I liked, (BIG surprise,) but what I hated was that the clothes weren't sorted by _size_, they were sorted by _months. _That made me feel even worse, and of course, all the cute stuff was for three to four months along, which I was, but I would be for long. Although the stuff for seven, eight, and nine months weren't all bad, so I wouldn't look bad during the last few months. A very snooty looking lady in a blue suit was standing with another snooty looking lady in a black suit, and they were standing with a girl who looked about my age, or a little younger. She had dark brown hair, and the bluest eyes I had ever seen, well, wait, not as blue as Rachel and her mom, who's name is coincidently Dana, which is why that's my name, but that's another story. I looked even more closely at Snooty Woman one, Snooty Woman two, and the girl they were with, and she reminded me _so _much of Lorelai Gilmore. Now I knew I was losing my mind, there was no way I had been in the same 'Motherhood' store with a television show character the way she looked in the past! I had to stop staring at her because I noticed the Snooty Sisters had noticed me staring, and were giving me a now _evil Humph _stare. So I quickly looked away, and started browsing the three and four months section.

Mom was standing next to me, also browsing. She noticed my constant glances at 'Lorelai,' but didn't say anything. I had given up on what Snooty one and two thought of me, I HAD to find out who this person was. I timed myself perfectly so I reached for the same thing she did at the same time.

"Oh, sorry," she and I said at the same time. Then we both laughed, and I said, "I'm Dana."

"Lorie," she said smiling. "So, how far along are you?"

"Three months," I said quietly

"Four," she said, "Eighteen, and not married, are you?"

"Well, I should be, but not yet, I think he'll ask me, but I'm not totally sure,"

"Well, I have a similar problem, see, the guy I'm in love with is not the father,"

"Oi,"

"Yeah, I know. How old are you?"

"Nineteen, he's twenty two."

"Wow, the father's nineteen, and the guy I'm in love with is twenty, I think."

I semi laughed, and I was _dying _to know who the snooty women were, so I sort of nodded toward them, and she said, "Oh, that's my mom and my aunt, they insisted on coming here with me, I wish I lived far away from them and their suits,"

This time I did laugh, and then she looked behind me and saw Mom, then she said did a double take and said, "Whoa! And who's that? Your twin?"

"No. My mom,"

"Wow, has everyone ever told you, you two could be twins?"

"Yeah, we get that a lot,"

We were laughing again, when the snooty ladies came and said, "Lorraine, we have an appointment,"

"Of course, Mother, this is Dana,"

"Hello."

"Hi," I said

"Lorraine, now."

"Yes, coming. Bye, it was nice meeting you,"

"Bye," I said

Mom was at the register, ignoring me, so I ran over to her with the three things I had picked out. She had half my new closet.

"Mom, what _is _all this?"

"Clothes, believe me, you won't be able to wear any of your old clothes soon, so I've decided to splurge."  
"Can't argue with that."

Later, when we had gotten home, the first thing I did was change, I put on an off white peasant like blouse that had elastic under the bust, and the rest flowed out, green cargo pants, and brown wedges. I heard somewhere you aren't supposed to wear high shoes when you're expecting, but nothing was coming between me and my high shoes. I came down the stairs, and Mom gawked in awe.

"Awwwah…Dana, you look so pretty,"

"Thanks," I said feeling a little lame. Just as she said that the front door swung open and Dad and Brad stood there.

"Phil!" Mom said

"Brad!" I said, dashing down the stairs to him.

He and I immediately kissed, as did Mom and Dad. I had anticipated that Mom and Dad would conveniently disappear so he and I could talk about how many near death experiences he'd had on the trip with Dad, but surprisingly, they didn't go anywhere, so he and I did. I glanced at them a few times like, 'Um, you can go now,' but they didn't pick up on it, so I had to escort Brad out of the entry way, and into the living room.

"So, how was the trip?" I said casually

"It was fine….why?"

"Did my Dad try to kill you?" I blurted out abruptly, so much for being casual.

"No…"

"_Phew."_

"Do I even _want _to know why you thought that would happen?"

"Well I um…I…I didn't think he was very fond of you since he found out about the baby…and why am I telling you this,"

"Well, despite the fact he may not _like_ me, he certainly didn't try to _kill _me,"

"Of course not, I just, I um…" I had started pacing the room because I was all nervous now, so he could now see me in profile, and see that I was showing now.

"Oh my God…"

"What?"

"You're showing,"

"I'm what?"

"Showing," he said, then pointed to my stomach

"Oh, God, you can actually tell?" I said looking down at it

"Yes, which is a good thing because now we know we can't lose it,"

"We can't?"

"No…well, I don't _think _so,"

"Oh my God, this is great!" I ran to hug him, I knew even if I wouldn't be a great mother, Brad would be a great father, he always knew what to say, and he knew he would love our baby more than anything.

"So, that also means we'll be able to tell what we're having soon,"

"Yes! I can't wait!" I paused, "Do we want to know?"

"Well, yeah, if you do,"

"Of course,"

"O.K., then we'll know,"

"Do you have a preference?"

"Um…before I tell you, you know that no matter what it is, I won't care, that I'll love it exactly the same, right?"

"Of course,"

"O.K., then, I hope we have a-"

"Dana!" Mom called from the other room.

"Ah, the optimum time for interruption," I said, "Can you excuse me for a second?"

He just nodded, and I clunked my way into the kitchen. Mom and Dad were sitting at the table on the phone. Like they had the phone facing outward, and they were both leaning close to it, so they both could hear who was on the other line.

"What?" I said

"It's your doctor, they want to talk to you," Dad said

"And you're on the phone, _why?_"

"Because I-just take the phone!" Dad said

"Brad!" I called, I thought he should be present for this, then when he came in the kitchen, I took the phone and said, "Hello?"

**A/N: Cliff-hangah! Haha, lol actually I left it at that 'cause I have to go, lol more definitely soon! Plus, Britannia better update her story so this one gets advertisement! lol **

**-LiZzIe**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Doctor Calling, Attempts, More Disruptions, and Dad Hopping Mad

He came into the kitchen, and Mom and Dad tried to tell him who was calling, when I continued on the phone, my doctor's voice didn't sound worried, so I figured it wasn't bad news. I hoped.

"Hello, Miss Diffy, I thought I should call and tell you that everything is fine, no problems so far."

I sighed with relief, "Oh that's great, thank-you."

"Of course, and we should be able to tell what you're having soon,"

"That's wonderful, thank-you so much Doctor,"

"Anytime,"

I hung up, and I hoped by my reaction to what the doctor had said, they knew that nothing was wrong.

"Everything's fine." I said

Everyone in the room sighed with relief also, and Brad came over to me, and kissed me.

Mom smiled, but Dad gave the evil stare again, so he and I left the kitchen, and went upstairs.

We didn't talk, at all, all we did was immediately begin kissing again, and I so desperately hoped Dad _didn't _interrupt us this time. It didn't appear he was going to, so without a second thought, he and I removed each others shirts, and then began kissing again, and then what happens? You guessed it.

_Knock, knock_

"NO!" I said. "This isn't happening,"

"Look, you knew he would do that, so why are you surprised."

"I don't know, I-"

And then the unthinkable happened, the door flew open, and there stood, tried and true, Dad. Now, this has to without question be the most awkward moment in history. I'm standing there, in a black lace bra, that is pretty much see-through, and my green pants, and Brad, in jeans, and then there's Dad. Who is fully clothed, but, no exaggeration here, his face is the color of a fire truck, and I could of sworn I saw steam coming out of his head. And what made this moment even _more _awkward, was that no one spoke. No one could think of anything other than, now this would apply to both of us, "What the Hell are you doing here!" Now, if I could have spoken at that moment, that's what I would've said, but I absolutely could NOT speak.

Thankfully, and not thankfully, Dad could.

"What-wh-" he said, then he blinked, and tried again, "What-"

And to make this even more Kodak than before, Mom comes up the stairs and says, "Oh my,"

Dad turned to Mom, and she could talk very easily, "Did you open this door, Phil?"

"Well, I-"

"You did, didn't you?"

"Well,"

"If you just go opening doors, what do you expect to see? O.K., you brought this upon yourself, don't invade people's privacy like that! What if they had been in-"

"O.K., O.K., O.K.! Lord, Keely don't put that image into my head, _please_."

"Of course, sorry. But you should be more than me, so please leave them alone now, and do not come bother them anymore."

"Alright,"

He started down the stairs but Mom waited until he was all the way down them.

"Look, I'm _so _sorry. He's having a really hard time with this, and he can't leave you two alone,"

"It's O.K.," Brad and I said

"Thanks Mom," I said, as she was pulling the door shut

"Anytime,"

Well, after that incident, he and did return to what we were doing, but yet again, it was majorly uncomfortable, because I almost could hear Dad on the other side of the door. Ewwwww! Anyway, I turned so I was laying on my side, and looked at Brad, who was staring at the ceiling.

"You know, I really hate my Dad right now,"

"You know, I'm not going to lie to you, I have similar feelings." he said

I shook my head and laughed, "I can't believe he actually _opened _the door this time,"

"I can't believe he knocked at all, why doesn't he just tend to whatever it is he does all day,"

"I know, and I feel bad for my Mom, she constantly has to stand up for me, and she hates to disagree with him. Please tell me you won't be like that with out baby."

"No, I won't. Well, I'll be old by the time we're in this situation, so maybe I'll have forgotten what it was like to be on the other end of this,"

"Maybe, but you'll probably understand better than he does, he and Mom met in High School, and I was born when they were in their late twenties, so he has no understanding for this."

"God, they were _how _old? I was born when my parents were….twenty two and twenty four,"

"Well, do they understand better than my Dad?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm over twenty-one,"

"_Uh, _that's right, minor formality. I just hope that Dad comes around once the baby's born."

"Yeah, I do too. Well, he might not have much of a choice,"

"True."

**A/N: That was a tad short, but they find out what they're having next chapter or the one after that: ). Definitely another chapter tomorrow!**

-**Lizzie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reply to reviewers:**

**Be234therz: It's quite alright, school is sooo much more important! I don't care much for science, but school is awesome, I'm so bizarre, I'm like the only one ever who actually _likes _school! Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I am too, I was gonna have him walk in later, and I was like, 'Do you _really _want to write what he's gonna see?" NO! LOL :P Thanks again, I like try to update everyday, lol. Yeah, I know, that's what I was going for, he's like my dream guy, lol. **

Chapter 7: Ready to kill Dad, Kitchen Confrontation, Fighting a Lie, then Fighting with Brad

I smiled at him, and his smile reflected off of mine. I was again totally happy, but to ruin all my moments, Dad never fails. All of a sudden, there was this horrible clanging sound, like a ton of pots and pans hitting each other, and hitting the tile floor in the kitchen.

"WHAT was that?" I said, sitting up.

"Oh, something tells me it's Phil, Lord of Disruptions," Brad said

I laughed again, although I knew he was right.

We walked down the stairs together, and peered into the kitchen, Dad was buried under a mountain of pots and pans, and Mom was trying to dig him out. When she saw us, she said, "Oh thank GOD, can you two please help,"

Without an answer, he and I daintily stepped over the scattered pots and pans, and began moving pan by pan, pot by pot off of Dad. By the time we had him fully uncovered, he glanced at Mom, Me, then Brad.

"Um…thank-you," he said quickly as Mom helped him up.

"What happened Dad, did you collapsed under Pan Ambush because of the shock you brought upon yourself upstairs?" I said

Dad looked at me narrow eyed, "Ha, ha."

Mom looked at me, then at Dad, I guess she was shocked he hadn't noticed my "change,"

Dad looked and Mom, and then at me, but still didn't seem to notice. I gave up on him trying to figure it out, so I looked from Mom to Dad, and took Brad's hand and said, "Well, since we're done here, we're going for a walk,"

"Alright," Mom said, almost as I had pulled Brad all the way out of the house.

We were walking briskly down the porch steps, and down the driveway, when we got to the sidewalk, I slowed down, and Brad stared at me with that look, the one he uses when he _knows _something's bothering me, and I'm not going to tell anyone what it is.

"What? Stop looking at me like that,"

"I know something's bothering you," he said

"No you don't, because there _isn't _anything bothering me."

"Um-Hum," the way he said it I could tell he didn't believe me. Which was smart, considering I was lying.

He and I walked in silence for a while before he finally said, "If you didn't want to tell me what's bothering you, why did you practically tear my arm out of the socket trying to get _out _of there so you could talk about something,"

"That's not why I yarded you out of there," Lie.

"Really? Then why did you?"

"Because, I…needed to be alone with you." Lie.

"Um, we were alone before."

"Yes, but…" Why was I still talking? I should have just shut up, and told him, but _NOOO_. I had to stick with my lie, because the truth of why I was so upset was just way too lame.

Brad sighed, and said, "Dana-"

"Look, whether or not there is something bothering me, it has nothing to do with anything that is your concern." Whoops, that Dana, should've stayed in your head. The second it had left my mouth, I wanted to take it back, it was the worst possible situation ever, he was now staring at me like he was so mad and so hurt at the same time. But being a guy, he wouldn't express anything other than anger, so he just narrowed his eyes, and said, "Well if what's going on in _your _life isn't my concern than why am I in it? I'm actually in it more than I want to be," Now it was my turn to look mad and hurt, accept being a woman, I _can _express other emotions such as sadness, so I had almost started to cry when I spoke, again before carefully analyzing the words before they exit my mouth, I said, "Well if you're in my life more than you want to be, you shouldn't be in it at all. See, I _knew _this would happen, I knew you wouldn't be able to stay with me through this mess, and I knew you would say something that would hurt me so I would tell you to leave, and you'd be off the hook for having _any _obligation to me or the baby." I was now blinking tears away, they were fighting to fall from my eyes, but I refused to let them.

"I _can't _believe you would even _think _that! You know I-," he stopped to sigh, "I need to be away from you right now,"

"Fine," I said. He turned around, and walked down the street, and turned. I assumed he was going to the coffee shop, because that's where he _always _goes when he's upset. I looked at the ground, and then at the giant ivy wall covering I was standing near, and decided fighting the tears now was useless. So I let them flow. Although they didn't flow a ton, just a few. But this had to be the saddest I had ever been.

**(A/N: I'm like Britannia, I like to have my stories at times seem like movies, so if this were a movie, this song, 'How Am I Supposed To Live Without You, by Michael Bolton would be playing, 'cause that's what they're both thinking! lol)**

_I could hardly believe it, when I heard the news today_

_I had to come and get it straight from you_

_They said you were leavin', someone's swept your heart away_

_From the look upon your face I see it's true_

_So tell me all about it, tell me 'bout the plans you're makin'_

_Oh, then tell me one thing more before I go_

_Tell me how am I supposed to live without you_

_Now that I've been lovin' you so long_

_How am I supposed to live without you_

_And how am I supposed to carry on_

_When all that I've been livin' for is gone_

_I'm too proud for cryin', didn't come here to break down_

_It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end_

_And how can I blame you when I built my world around_

_The hope that one day we'd be so much more than friends_

_I don't wanna know the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming, oh_

_Even now it's more than I can take_

_Tell me how am I supposed to live without you_

_Now that I've been lovin' you so long_

_How am I supposed to live without you_

_And how am I supposed to carry on_

_When all that I've been livin' for is gone_

_No, I don't wanna know the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming_

_Oh, now that your dream has come true_

_Tell me how am I supposed to live without you_

_Now that I've been lovin' you so long_

_How am I supposed to live without you_

_And how am I supposed to carry on_

_When all that I've been livin' for is gone_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dad Finally Clues In, Moment of Shock, Desperado, and Forgiveness

The next day, I awoke and totally forgotten about yesterday's events. Then it all came back in a rush, and I felt nauseous, of course. I rose, yet again, from my tear and mascara stained pillow, and looked at myself in the standing mirror. I was now showing even more, this was disgusting. How could I keep showing when Brad hated me, and I basically had nothing going for me now. I looked at myself from all angles in the mirror, then I scoffed, and went to shower, and change.

Going downstairs wasn't great either, but NOW Dad decides to notice I'm like huge, and that wasn't what I needed at _all, _but Dad will be Dad. Mom looked sympathetic, but I didn't need sympathy, or did I? All I knew was I needed Brad. I looked at Dad who was trying very hard not to stare, his eyes were shifting slyly from the paper, to me, and back again. Mom abruptly handed Dad a cup of coffee to take the attention off of me. He took it from her and quickly set it down.

Mom handed me a glass of water with Alka-Seltzer in it, and I assumed I needed it, but it tasted awful, so I cringed as I drank it. I sat down at the kitchen table across from Dad, who was still shifting his glance from me to the paper, and I wanted to just tell him to stop it, because it was beginning to drive me crazy, but I didn't say anything.

Mom looked at Dad, then followed his glance to me, and said, "Would you STOP staring at her!"

"I…I wasn't staring!" Dad said

"Were too," Mom said

Dad rolled his eyes, and actually kept his glance on the paper. Mom took her coffee cup and sat down next to me. Even though Dad was showered, shaved, and dressed in his usual shirt and tie, he looked, tired, like his life was just plain exhausting. I didn't like that. I looked at Mom, who had stolen a section of the paper that Dad _wasn't _reading, and even though she was made-up, and dressed, she also looked like he did, maybe I was exhausting them.

"We need to go out today," Mom said abruptly, startling me.

"Really? Where?" I said

"Um…I don't know, anywhere."

"I think we should shop, since I can no longer wear anything that looks even half cute, we'll shop Sephora."

"Agreed!" Mom said

We almost jumped up to do that immediately, and we didn't feel to bad about leaving Dad alone, because he would leave for work soon.

Shopping with Mom had to be the best depression curer _ever._ Mom was a very enthusiastic person to be around, and there was truly never a dull moment when she was present, it was the stroll back home that was depressing.

She and I had finished shopping, and were walking down Boston City Square, Yes, where it began, when we passed an alley, that had a few apartment windows above the stores there. I usually refrain from looking down allies, but something caught my eye down this one. Standing, well, leaning, against a metal trash can, was the one whom I love almost as much as Mom and Dad, but in an entirely different way of course, the person who I'd do anything for, the person whom I would in five or six months be the mother of his child, standing the against that trash can, who looked like he had been almost beaten to death, was Brad.

My heart stopped, and I know it, because I also stopped breathing, I couldn't move, well, for about a spilt second, Mom had kept walking, not noticing what I had. I set my bags down at the end of the alley and ran to him. He didn't notice it was me at first, I tried to tell him it was me, but just as I said my name, he pretty much fainted, and I screamed for Mom, because I knew she could help me, she came running down that alley like a solider into battle, her purse raised, because I'm assuming she thought I was getting attacked in the alley, so she was prepared to beat the person who had attacked me to death with her purse. She helped me try and support him, so we could semi carry him, but that only lasted for about four or five steps. Regardless of the fact Mom and I both work out, Brad is a very large man, not large like overweight, but large like tall, and a burly, but not really, that just comes from being in the Navy. Anyway, and he should've been able to take whoever was trying to beat him up, but I _knew _there was a reason he wasn't fighting back.

Mom let go of his right arm, and then I was left to support all of him, while she called Dad. I eased him down to the ground, and sat next to him, despite the fact he was unconscious, I didn't want him sitting on the ground alone. Mom spoke very quickly on the phone, and hung up. She sat down next to me, dragging our many shopping bags over to where we were, leaning up against the brick wall of the alley, although we were right at the corner, so everyone could see us. We were quite a sight, two twin looking woman, with an unconscious Navy fellow. I saw a ton of blood on his shirt, so I _had _to see where it was coming from, after all, there wasn't anything there I hadn't seen. I slowly lifted his shirt, to reveal his toned six pack, of course, and a gigantic gash that went straight down his stomach. I winced as I touched it. Mom glanced over and did a double take.

"Geez, what happened to him?"

"I don't know," I said

"Nice abs though," Mom said, trying to lighten the mood, "Your father used to look like that, _not _anymore,"

"_Pfft!" _I laughed, her mood lightening attempt hadn't failed. I pulled his shirt back down, and looked at Mom, "What if he did this to himself?"

"He didn't," Mom said shaking her head

I just nodded, and hoped with all my heart she was right. I touched the side of his face with my hand, and my acrylic French manicured nails stood out against the discoloration his face now had. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek. Mom looked from him, to me, and then I saw a tear slide down her cheek also.

About ten minutes after that, Dad came. Mom and I had been talking about everything prior to him arriving. Dad looked at Brad, and his faced twisted into a grimaced expression.

"Is he O.K.?"

"It's hard to tell," I said.

"I think we should take him home, then see if he needs a doctor," Mom suggested

"Alright," Dad and I agreed.

Now, since he was my soul and my heart's inspiration, Dad and _I _had to lift him. This wasn't easy. And let me tell you, _I _was the stronger one out of the both of us. Which was pretty scary. Dad and I tried our hardest to lift him and walk the little ways to the car, but it was easier said than done. Dad was barely doing anything, just sort of lifting, which was unfair, but I didn't tell him that.

We got him all the way to the car, semi successfully, and I sat in the back seat with him. While Mom and Dad rode up front. No one talked on the ride home, we were all afraid to, I and don't think Dad wanted to know how we found Brad.

Getting him into the house wasn't any easier, neither were the stairs. But when we finally laid him down on my bed, I almost danced around, because after that, I didn't have to work out for months.

While he rested in there, I couldn't be in there, I had to not think about what would happen if he didn't wake up. I paced around in front of the door for a while, then I went to sort out my purchases, then I helped Mom wash dishes, and I finally went back upstairs, just as he was stirring.

"Hey," I said from the doorway.

"Hi," he said

After he said that I knew he wasn't mad at me anymore, at least I hoped. I walked quickly over to the bed and sat down on the same side he was on.

"Should I ask….?" I said

He sighed, then looked at me, "Depends on if you want to know,"

I looked at the ceiling, then at the floor, then finally at him, and said, "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not."

I sighed, and said, "I was holding off on bandaging you because I thought you should be conscious for that,"

"Why….?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to do that now?"

"Why not,"

I stood up and left the room, and returned with Hydrogen Peroxide, a small bowl of water, and a few wash cloths. I had set all of this out when I was trying not to think about this, ironic, huh? I sat down where I was before. I unscrewed the top of the Hydrogen Peroxide, and set one of the wash cloths on top of the open lid, then turned it upside down, then quickly right side up, and leaned to put it on a cut on his arm.

"OW!" he said

"I haven't even touched you yet," I said, shaking my head, "God, how did you survive Navy training, sailor?"

"Painfully," he said as he looked away as I put the Hydrogen Peroxide wash cloth on his arm.

"Are you seriously this much of a wimp?"

"No, I'm just making you nervous," he said

"_Uh._" I said rolling my eyes. I turned the bottle upside down over the wash cloth again, and then said, "Close your eyes."

"Why…..?"

"Just do it. I'll just put this in your eye if you'd prefer."

"No thanks, I'll close them."

I laughed, as I gently dabbed the cloth over his extremely black eye.

"So, I can't take it anymore, what the hell happened to you?"

The bad thing was I took him by surprise, and he opened his eyes, while I still had the Hydro. Cloth on it.

"AAHHHH! Dana!"

"OhmiGod I'm so sorry!" I said

"O.K., now I'm blind,"

I took the cloth off of his eye, "Sorry. Just please tell me what happened,"

He took my hand that still had the cloth in it, and placed it on his arm with the cut in it, and I smiled at him, as he took in a breath, and said, "Well, it started when I left you the other day, I went to the coffee shop, and these people who had obviously seen us before were just going on and on about you."

"_Me?_"

"Yeah, and they weren't saying anything flattering if you know what I mean,"

I knew what he meant, sometimes I hated the way I looked, people usually didn't, but there were always the few that would have to point out that I'm reasonably nice looking, but they won't be so polite, they'll say something off color and offensive. Which I knew that's what he was referring to, and I now realized what had gotten him into this.

"So…you took a swing at them,"

"No, actually, I wasn't even going to say anything, you know live and let live,"

I shook my head and laughed lightly, "Yeah, but…"

"But, then they started in about…well…"

My eyebrows flew up, "Oh……"

"Yeah…and I couldn't take that sitting down, so I was going to politely say, 'Excuse me, why are you speaking that way about her and me,' when I got over there, the one who had been talking the most, just all of a sudden starts just wailing on me, so I'm telling myself, 'Don't fight back, this is barbaric,' when the other one says, 'That whore he's always with is probably not gonna fuck him after this,'"

My mouth dropped, "He said WHAT!"

"I know! So, what would you have done?"

"Kicked his ass, but, you obviously _weren't _successful!"

"Would've been, if he hadn't called in about twenty other gigantic jewelry wearing thugs,"

"I don't believe this, they beat you up because you were defending me. That's so sweet,"

"Well, no one insults you in front of me,"

"You what makes it even sweeter?"

"What?"

"You did it even when you were mad at me,"

"Well, I would've done it even if we hadn't spoken in twenty years and you were married to another guy and had _his_ baby, because I will always love you no matter what,"

I almost started crying, that was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me. And he knew that too, so even though he was bruised, cut, and busted pretty much everywhere, as I carefully leaned in to kiss him, he didn't pull away or 'AAAAHHH' at me this time, he put his hand behind my head, and kissed. Probably the best kiss I've ever had in my entire life, and I know by the way things had happened it would have led to much more, but in condition, I didn't even bother. When we broke apart, I took another wash cloth and put it in the water this time, and placed it on his arm, "So, did you miss me?"

"More than you could possibly imagine," he said, then smiled. Even though he had exaggerated that because he was joking, I didn't care, because what he did for me showed he did care about me more than I could ever imagine.

"Look, um, I'm sorry about saying what was bothering me wasn't your concern, and about saying you were trying to get out of this relationship with me,"

"It's O.K., I shouldn't have pried,"

"No," I said, touching his knee, "You have the right to pry, but I didn't to say that about you,"

"I forgive you, it's not a big deal,"

"Really?"

"Yes, I know you mad at me, so you stuff you didn't mean, we all do it, even perfect you."

"Thanks,"

"Um-hum." He was about to say something else, when he just stopped and stared at me.

"What?"

"You're showing more now,"

"God, stop noticing!" I said as I half laughed, because he wasn't saying it to be mean, he was saying it because he was happy about it.

"Well, it means we'll know what we're having soon,"

"Oh, that's right, you never did tell me your preference,"

"O.K., I hope we have a girl, so then I can a daughter who's just like you,"

Another totally sweet thing he said, it made me say, 'Awwwah," and then hug him, again without hurting him.

"Well, what's your preference?" He asked

"Uh…girl," I said

"Hey!"

"Well-"

"I'm kidding. Should be decide on names before or after we find out what we're having?"

"After, I have no idea what names I like."

"Good, 'cause neither do I,"

He and I laughed about that, then Mom came in.

"Hey," she said

"Hello," he and I said

"So, are you feeling O.K.?"

"Well not-.." he and I both started

"Day, I meant him," Mom said

"Oh! Right, don't be so full of yourself, Dana." I said

Brad shook his head then said, "Not great, but better now that Dana's here,"

"Good to know. I figured she's what you needed." Mom said

**A/N: Well….? They find out what they're having in the next chapter or so, I need a few more votes before I can confirm it, so it's between two names, vote please, because I'm KILLING Britannia! Lol I'm evil:P Anywhoo, g2g.**

**-LiZzIe**


	9. Chapter 9

**Be235therz: I know! When Britannia read it, it was really quiet and all of a sudden, I hear this like horrible gasp, and she's like, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You're killing him off? That'll KILL Dana!" So I was like, "Keep reading…." and she's like, "Oh…" sigh of relief, "Thank GOD!" LOL & Thank you! I am to: ) They'll find out what they're having, as soon as I can get a name, it's close between two at the moment, I think I'll close them Tuesday or Wednesday. Britannia's mad because she wants the name Cheyenne, and it keeps getting passed, but it's at a tie right now, I have to be impartial, so whatever name ends up is O.K.: )**

**Cobraj899: Thanks! **

Chapter 9: Questions, A Wet Hen Among us, and Curse Braxton-Hicks

I was so completely sick of morning sickness that I could have just screamed. But the next morning, I just didn't feel sick. Not at all. I found this very strange, until I noticed that I was officially four months along now. Hallelujah! Morning sickness is officially **over. **I didn't think I'd been this excited since Gucci became a publicly traded company! I went to tell Mom, and she congratulated me, which was nice. I now had to know everything I was going to expect in the second trimester. Mom took about two hours explaining it all, but now there wouldn't be anything unexpected.

Dad came bursting through the door looking as mad as a wet hen.

"Dad, what's up?" I said

"Nothing," he said shortly as she slammed the front door shut.

"Phil…are you sure you're O.K.?"

"No, Keely, I'm not. I found out how Bradley got so damaged,"

"Uh-oh," I said

"Yes, uh-oh. And care to hear _how _I found out?"

"Sure."

"I ran into the group of gentlemen who damaged him."

"Anddddd…"

"They thought you were your mother, and I got into a bit of a rift with them myself,"

"Really? You look a lot less 'damaged' than he did,"

"Yes, well, that's because he came to my rescue."

"Brad…? But he's upstairs…."

"Well maybe he is now, but he wasn't a while ago,"

"You're kidding, he like can't move, but he _saved _you from the group of people who messed him up before?"

"Yes, well, there weren't that many this time,"

"But…he was here the _whole _time you were gone."

"No…"

"Yes…"

"Keely."

"What?" Mom answered

"Was Bradley here the whole time I was gone?"  
"I don't know…"

"_Thanks." _Dad said sarcastically

"Dad, he didn't rescue you, he's been here the whole time, maybe you thought it was him."

"Dana, what are the chances that I _imagined _that?"

"I don't know!"

Dad, or the wet hen rolled his eyes, and went into the kitchen. I was about to just follow him and continue the argument in _there_, when I felt this extremely sharp pain in my stomach. I had absolutely _no _idea what it was, and I was going to ignore it, hoping it was just indigestion, but it happened again, then held to the wall, and said, "MOM!"

Mom turned around and her face turned from a normal expression to a panicked one, "Honey, what is it?"  
"I don't **know, **but I have this like horrible contracting pain in my stomach,"

"Ohmigod! What if you're having the baby!"

"No, Mom, I really don't think so,"

"Well, we have to take you to a doctor, I guess it could be Braxton-Hicks, I had that, but I didn't think it happened this early…"  
"Mom, can we talk about this on the way to the car…?"

"Oh! Of course,"

Dad either didn't know we left or didn't care, because he didn't come with us. When we got to the hospital, my doctor, Dr. Evans was there. Dr. Evans has to be the nicest person I know, she reminds me a lot of my Mom. Dr. Evans also reminds me a lot of Jada Pinkett-Smith. Anyway, Dr. Evans seemed surprised to see us, but she was only there with her husband who was a doctor at the hospital, also titled Dr. Evans.

Her husband escorted Mom and me into the room, and started asking questions about very personal things that I didn't really care to answer, but did, of course. He ran some tests and finally diagnosed that I was indeed having Braxton-Hicks contractions.

"It's just mild discomfort caused by contractions in the uterine wall."

"_Mild _discomfort?" Dr. Evans, Mom, and I all said at the same time.

He didn't respond, just exited quickly as he said, "Annie, you can take this,"

She shook her head and laughed, "So Dana, how have you been feeling?"

"Not great." I said

"It gets better, the second trimester is always the best." I smiled, but didn't answer, "Do you plan on having any other children after this one?" she asked

"No, I loved being an only child very much, and I think that it'll be easier if we just have the one,"

She nodded, then turned to Mom, "So, Keely how have you been?"  
"Pretty good, this whole thing has put _a lot _of stress on Dana, which puts stress on us, but other than that, I'm really happy about this, as long as she is."

"That's good. So, how is Phil taking this?"

"Not well at **all. **He can't stand the fact she made this decision, and he isn't being the nicest to the father."

"Well, that's normal, he doesn't like the thought that she has a new man in her life, he thinks he's being replaced."

"But he isn't, I don't love both of them in the same way, so it doesn't matter," I said

"O.K., when you have a problem, who do you go to?"

"It depends on the problem."

"O.K., basic problem."

"Mom."

"Personal problem?"

"Mom,"

"School work?"

"Dad."

"Ah ha! I was beginning to think you didn't go to him for anything."

"No, I do, but when I have problems I don't usually go to Brad…"

"Why…?"

"I don't know, because…"

I didn't know if I wanted to finish that sentence or not but I couldn't have even I had wanted to, because Dad came storming into the room, making everyone jump.

"Phil, _what _are you doing here?" Mom said

"What do you _think _I'm doing here?" Dad asked sarcastically

"But-" Before Mom even had a chance to answer, Brad comes storming through the door also.

"What are _you _doing here?" Dad and I asked in unison.

Brad looked from me, to Mom, to the doctor, to Dad, the back at me.

"I thought you couldn't walk!" I said

"Well, Dana obviously he can, because he fought off the jewelry people, remember?"

"Oh, how could I forget,"

"You weren't supposed to know about that," Brad said

"Whyyyy…?"

"Because…" he paused to think of something else to say, but gave up and left it at that.

Dr. Evans looked at all of us in the room and said, "Alright, since this seems to have become a family gathering, can you all continue this _outside?"_

"Oh, of course," Mom said, as she escorted everyone out the door, thanked Dr. Evans, and before we knew it, Mom had us herded out of the hospital, and to the car.

"Alright everyone, WHAT has been going on here? Did you or did you not save Phil from the jewelry wearing thugs?" She said directing her question to Brad.

"Well, it's kind of a long story-"

"Did you or did you not rescue Phil from the jewelry wearing thugs." This time, it wasn't a question, it was a demand. And he hadn't known Mom the entire nineteen years I had, so he didn't quite know, when Mom used a demand instead of a question, she meant business. Thankfully, he caught on, and didn't beat around the bush this time, he got straight to the point, just the facts ma'am.

"Well, Yeah, I did."

"But you couldn't WALK." I said

"Well, he can _now,_" Mom said

"Yes I see that,"

"Look, it's not like I _lied _to you, you just _assumed_ I couldn't."

"He does have a point, Day." Mom said

"I realize that, but-"

"Can we discuss this one the way home, people are staring." Dad said

So that ended that conversation, for now anyways.

**A/N: Wow, I wrote this chapter over a period of three or four days, get with it Liz! LOL :P The Newspaper idiots can't do ANYTHING with me or Britannia, so I've been helping them and that's taken up a ton of time. Get this, one didn't know how to center font! I 'drafted' all the people who got into to the school Newspaper, so I don't know HOW the rest of them made it in, but whatever, lol. **

**--L--I--z--z--I--e-- **

**-Lizzie**

**Oh and another chapter will be up later, meaning shortly after this!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alrighty, well, I wasn't _planning _on having any truly M stuff in this story, and personally, I don't like writing M material, it just grosses me out a tad, so nothing'll get graphic, actually it won't even get to the point where it would have to be graphic, but I thought I'd warn everyone, like Britannia, just incase. O.K., well, here goes nothing…**

**Oh, and polls close Friday, lol.**

**-Lizzie**

Chapter 10: Making Dad Mad, Trying to Talk Mom Out of a Big Mistake, and

I didn't really want to talk to anyone, and truthfully, I didn't want an explanation of why Brad saved Dad, in fact, I was just glad he did. I headed up to my room, not noticing that Brad had followed me. I sat down on my bed, and I wanted to think about everything. What I was getting myself into, _why_ I was getting myself into it, and how in God's name was I going to be a _mom. _I didn't know why, but when I had Braxton-Hicks contractions for the first time, it hit me that this was actually happening. I don't know _what _I had thought it was before today, but now it was _real, _and that scared me more than anything else in the world.

I was thinking about this, and giving myself _another _ulcer, when Brad came strolling in and sat down next to me, "Hey," he said

"Hey," I said, not looking at him, I just stared off into space, thinking.

"Are…you O.K.?"

"Not really, but I guess, kind of."

He nodded, as he stared off into space also. We sat there in silence for a really long time, before I finally sighed and turned to Brad, "What if we can't do this?"

"Do what…?"

"Be parents! I know _I _can't do it, the kid'll need therapy, I'm causing so many pre-birth issues for this child!"

"Dana, Dana, calm down. You overreacted waaay to easily, you'll be a great mother,"

"No. No, I won't. According to my Dad, I have no sense of responsibility,"

"What?"

"It's a lonnnnnnnng story. Anyway, I can't do this, I _know _I can't do this,"

"What exactly _can't _you do? Love the baby? Be responsible for it? Be handle being called Mom? What?"

I sighed, but it didn't come out normally, it came out choppy like I was going to start crying, "Everything, accept I know I'll love it,"

"Dana, we can handle this, alright? As long as we have each other, we can make it,"

I half smiled, and hugged him, he was right though. As long as I had him, Mom, and Dad, I would be fine.

The next day, I hadn't really thought about anything, I kind of just appreciated what was around me for once, instead of living in my thoughts. I walked down Boston City Square almost skipping. I was just, happy. Not for any particular reason, just in a good mood, man was _that _a change. I hadn't really gone shopping to _shop, _I had gone to just be outside, and enjoy being in the place where it all began.

When I got back home, what was about to happen wasn't on my mind until I saw Brad. I don't know what it was about him that looked any different, he looked exactly the same, but while he was standing there with Dad, and they were talking. Actually _talking_, and Dad didn't look mad, mean, or threatening at all. He just looked _different. _I walked up the steps, and into passed them on the porch, as I walked passed Brad, I ran my hand along his shoulder, which practically made him jump. I'm guessing they didn't notice I was there.

"Hi," he said

"Hey," I answered

"Wow, you're in a good mood," Dad said

"I'm about to be in a better one," I said, my glance not leaving Brad.

"Oh Lord…" Dad said

"I'll um…talk to you later, Phil." Brad said his glance not leaving me.

Dad rolled his eyes, and Brad and I dashed into the house.

We almost didn't even bother making it up the stairs, because we started kissing in the hallway, and I backed myself up against the wall. And it probably would've happened there, if Mom wouldn't have left the kitchen. My coat was thrown across the hall, and I think it might've almost hit Mom, because I heard her say, "Whoa!" and move.

_Uh-oh, _I thought. I pulled back, and my head hit the wall, and Brad looked confused, so I nodded in Mom's direction, and just as he was turning she cleared her throat, but it sounded way to 'A-hem' to be unintentional.

"Hey, Mom." I said

"Well, this is a change. Why the hall?" She said  
"Mom, we didn't know you were in here,"

"Huh…well, I'd leave and let you have the hallway, but your Dad's about sending flames in here,"

All our heads turned toward the screen door, where of course, was Dad, sending death flame rays through the screen at us. I looked away, "Damn!" I said to myself.

Brad, who was still holding my waist, quickly flung his hands back as if he was about to be apprehended by the police.

"I'll handle him, you two go ahead," Mom whispered.

I nodded, and Brad and I slowly proceeded up the stairs.

"You and my Dad were **finally **getting along, and _I _mess it up."  
"No you didn't. He'll get over it,"

I sighed, not really sure if he would. Dad was just like that, he could not let things go easily, not at all.

He and I walked into my room, and shut the door behind us. We stood there kissing for a long time, again, very afraid of interruption, but nothing. Finally when we were brave enough to remove each others shirts, the floor creaked, and he and I about hit the ceiling.

"It was just the floor," I said, praying that it was.

His hand slid down my back, and stopped at my waist. It didn't go any further, just stopped there. I was a tad afraid it was never going to, because we were both afraid that our usual visitor would be dropping by anytime soon.

No progress had been made about ten minutes after that, all we had done was stand there, French kissing. And I was almost going to suggest he snap it up, when he got the idea, and slid his hand down my back again, and just as it reached my waist…

_KNOCK, KNOCK _

Brad flew back like I had just morphed into Medusa. I threw my head back and groaned, "You have GOT to be kidding me!" I said, reaching over to the bed, and grabbing the nearest shirt, which couldn't have been mine, because my life doesn't work like that, and put it on. Then I threw open the door, and who stood there? Who else.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Oh, I'm early?" he said

"You're _what?"_

"Your Mom said, 'Don't bother them for one hour,' so I didn't, but I appear to be early,"

I looked at the ceiling like, 'Lord, what did I do?' then I sighed in irritation and said, "Do you have to knock at _all, _can't you wait to discuss whatever it is that **_SO_** important you absolutely **can't **wait until we get downstairs?"

"Well, I guess…"

"Dad, I really don't want to be mean here, but this happens _every time."_

Dad nodded, and looked at Brad with the death stare and said, "I'll talk to you later,"

"O.K.," I said practically slamming the door behind him.

I turned to Brad and sighed, "Oh he'll get over it all right,"

We resumed what we were doing, but I just knew Mom and Dad were arguing about it downstairs, partially because I could I could hear them. Anyway, I was lying on my side, facing Brad as we listened to Mom and Dad go on and on and ON about me. Me, and my life, me and my current situation, me and Brad, me and college. Grant it, I was used to everything being about me, because I'm an only child, but this was the most they'd talked about me, _ever. _I heard them exchanged curse words, then I heard clunking up the stairs. I was about to start laughing, because my parents _never _did things like that, never yelled, _never _swore at each other, or in general. And they had just done both, it was like, Parents Gone Wildor something. But what stopped me mid-laugh, was the sound of someone crying. That's right, crying. And I sat up to listen, and sure enough, that's someone crying. And my Dad's a sentimental guy, always _nearly_ tears up every time we watch _Homeward Bound_, but I've never seen my Dad full out _cry. _So I was almost ninety-nine percent positive it was Mom. I immediately felt bad, she was crying because of _me, _even if it wasn't _because _of me, they had been arguing about me, so that generally makes all problems that follow the discussion semi my fault. I about jumped up, but remembered, I was only wearing a bra, so I took a blanket off the headboard, and wrapped it around my waist, and tied it like a sarong, so it wouldn't fall off. Brad looked at me like he _knew _what I was going to do, he knows me way to well, and he didn't look happy about it, "You're not going to _talk _to her about it, are you?" He asked like it wasn't a question, he _knew _that's what I was going to do.

"Maybe…" I answered

"Let them work it out, you, despite your amazing power to fix things by meddling, are not going to be able to do anything about it,"

"Dahling," I said in a mock Zsa Zsa Gabor voice, "Has that ever stopped me before?"

"Good point."

I smiled, and opened the door, and shut it quickly behind him.

I headed across the short hallway to Mom and Dad's room, the door was shut, so I knocked, there was no answer, so I knocked again, and then just opened the door. Mom was lying on her and Dad's bed, partially under a blanket, she looked like she was asleep, so I went to cover her up with the sheet, and as I did she grabbed my wrist, and I about hit the ceiling.

"Dana…?"  
"Yeah…?" I answered, trying to stop my heart from racing since she'd about scared me to death/

"I don't think I can stay married to your Dad,"

I almost fainted, I tried to move so I could sit down, but it was difficult because she was still holding my wrist.

"He can't handle this, and I really think it's best that we don't stay married,"  
"Mom, you've only been married for three years,"

"Yeah, but we've been together for twenty-eight."

"Talk about wasted youth,"

"Hey!" Mom let go of my wrist, and sat up straight, "What do you think?"

I didn't know to say, my first instinct was to say, 'What are you, CRAZY! Stay with him!' But I wanted it to seem like I had given a ton of profound thought to my answer, "Well, Mom, you guys are like Heinz and Ketchup, Nick and Jessica, French's and Mustard, Clark and Lana, you guys just _go _together. And you guys just _can't _end a relationship over a disagreement, no one would get anywhere if everyone did that."

Mom looked at me like I had a point, but her response didn't say the same, "I don't know, Dana." She stared at me, then looked down at my blanket skirt, then looked back at me like, 'Do I _want _to know?' so I just said, "I had to come in here and see if you were O.K., so I didn't put much thought into bottom wear,"

Mom shook her head, and said, "Well, what'll happen in nineteen years when you're the one here talking to your kid about divorce when their about to have a kid themselves. I'll probably be dead by then…"  
"Mom!"

"Well, let's see, in nineteen years, you'll be thirty-eight, and I'll be…sixty-five."

"See, you won't be dead! I'll be sixty-five and almost a great grandmother, trust me sweetie, I'll want to be dead," I could tell she was joking, because when I thought about it, sixty-five WAS young for a great-grandmother. I also laughed, and looked at Mom, she looked really different, like she was a different person now. She was going to be a _grandmother _a forty-five year old grandmother. Suddenly, I got this horrible nauseous feeling in my stomach, no wonder my parents were turning on each other, they were depressed and mad. And it was all because of me.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update this last night, was going to, but Lexi, (half sis) made me get off, so I had to update it now. Polls are closing Friday, or later, depends on when Britannia updates her story and advertises they're closing, so the tie can break between two names!**

**--Lizzie--**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Remember how I mentioned before that ALL the people on the Ross school newspaper (except Britannia and me) are incompetent and can't do ANYTHING right? Well, they also can't stay home when ill. And one of them gave EVERYONE on the Newspaper staff the flu. Now I can't let any sort of bug get me down, so I'm sitting, sick, in bed with my laptop typing this. Britannia, on the other hand, is very, very, very sick still and sends her apologies, she can't update, so this is mainly to Beth, lol. Anywhoo, the polls are left at a tie, and they're closed. So I asked my Mom for the tie breaker, and that's the name. Thanks to all that voted! The support is greatly appreciated! I won't tell the name until Brad and Dana talk about it, hahaha. lol So that's my news, here's chapter 11...**

**--Lizzie--**

Chapter 11: Church, Arguments, Mom Stands Up For Me, and Gender News

I awoke to the monotonous buzzing sound of the alarm clock. It was Sunday, and the day I was pretty sure everyone in the congregation would find out about the baby, because I couldn't very well hide it now. I didn't think much of what they thought, I figured they wouldn't care, at least that's what I thought until I got there.

Dressing for church was always a big deal at my house. You absolutely _have _to wear semi-formal clothes, you know, Sunday clothes. I went into the kitchen, in the midst of people in suits and pearls.

"Hey," Mom said sweetly, of course, Mom could've been hopping mad and she'd _still_ say Hey like that.

"Hey," I said looking at Dad, who was reading the paper and rotating his coffee mug.

We all stood in the kitchen silently until it was time to leave. Again, I didn't give the congregation's reactions a second thought. Maybe I should have…

Arriving there was the bad part. Mom walked up to the people we usually chit chat with before the service with me, and I think all of their mouths hit the ground in unison. See, this is a group of majorly uptight woman, you've got Cecilia, the elderly woman with the bird on her hat, Violet, the more modern one but still just as uptight, Alyssa, the one who's Mom's age but doesn't by any sort support her decision of waiting until I was seventeen before they got married, and I frigging _knew _she wasn't going to support the decision of me having a child at nineteen, and last you have Cornelia the bane of my existence.

She and I have this ongoing rivalry that started years ago, and it didn't help she tried to scam on Brad either. Thankfully he hates her, so her scaming attempt failed. And luckily he doesn't know she and I know each other. Anyway, Cornelia Mackenzie Beauregard-Stephens-Black-Marshall-Cummings (her mother had many husbands, and was never sure which one was her father. Nice, I agree.) is the main reason people lack self confidence. If you had any, she'd make sure to rob you of it. Once, I changed the way my hair looked, actually, to how it looks now, kind of layered, and I have bangs off to the left side, and it's still dark brown, and she had to say something to me about it, so she says, 'Oh, Dana, you changed your hair. I hope you fired the stylist, or at least blackballed them. One look at your head and _no one _would go to them again.'

Ouch, I liked how my hair looked nice, and suddenly I didn't. That's how she works, she and I are almost the same age, I think she might be twenty…but anyway, we've known each other for as long as I can remember, and hated each other the same amount of time. And to make things worse, she's Daphne Beauregard-Phillip-Evans-Stephens-Black-Marshall-Cummings-Filmore-Carlson-Arbor's daughter, now this woman is even _worse _than Cornie if that's even possible. Daphne leads a group of haters, they hate all people who aren't plastic and haven't been married _at least _four times, and you're looked down upon if you haven't been married six, and being married _nine _very well makes her the queen. She even had Elizabeth Taylor beat, and Daphne was currently married to a new person whom she hadn't added to her list of last names yet, but it won't be long before he's on the Dumped by Daphne list.

"My, my, myyyy," Mrs. Cecilia Hassenhoff said when she saw me.

"Hello, Cecilia," Mom said as if she didn't hear her.

"Wow, Um…Dana, we weren't aware of your condition. Are you married?"

I looked at everyone in the group, none seemed to be waiting on my answer as much as ole Cornie, not even Cecilia who had _asked _me. Cornelia was leaned forward eagerly waiting for my answer, my first instinct was to say, 'No…' but from Cornie's expression I wanted nothing more than to say, 'Of course, Mr. Bradley S. Windsor and I are happily married,' and see her seriously eat sidewalk, but something about that made me want to say, 'No, he and I just had a fling, and now I have a baby,' she'd eat sidewalk just as fast, but so would all the other refined church attending women Mom was trying to impress, so I looked at Mom who's expression didn't tell me to lie, or to tell the truth, so I just said, "Not yet."

_Gasp _went three mouths, the only one who's didn't was Cornelia's. She leaned back from her leaned position and cackled to herself, "I knew it, I just knew it." she said still laughing

"Knew what?" Mom said, and Mom didn't sound like she was happy about this, nope, she sounded _mad. _

"Well, Keely, it does figure, I mean her family life is so modern, no one gets married until their children are legally adults, she wasn't raised in an uptight family atmosphere, the only way she could turn out is like a whore." Alyssa said

Now it was Mom's turn to gasp, I did too, sort of. I would have to get used to this, I was more hurt than shocked, though. Now, insulting Mom was _never _smart, but if you insult someone Mom loves or cares about, it's like greeting Hades himself, I'm telling you she was _mad, _and not your average mad, I'm talking _hopping _mad. Her green eyes narrowed, and she said very sternly, "Excuse me, but you've gone way to far, my daughter is **not **a whore, and her family atmosphere wouldn't be to blame even if she was." Mom glared at Alyssa and Cornie, "Now, insulting me and my daughter is by far not what why we're here today, and for someone who has not done anything to deserve such degrading, I suggest you listen to Pastor Phillips and pray you're forgiven for what you've said to my daughter," Mom put her arm around me and guided me inside.

I wanted nothing more than to go home, I didn't want to be near any of these people right now. I couldn't believe Alyssa had said that in front of _Cornelia _of all people. I mean her mother had been married _nine _times, and couldn't identify which of the four she'd been married to around the time Cornelia was born was Cornie's father! I seriously didn't know what to do, Mom sat next to me silently as the pews were being filled, and Dad joined us shortly after that.

"What did I miss?" he said as he slid in next to Mom.

"Oh, it's a lonnnng story." she said huffily.

"D…?"

"I don't want to talk about," I said

"Okaaaaaay…" Dad said as he watched Pastor Phillips pace around near the podium.

Pastor Phillips is an average height with a bald head, except for the hair he has on the sides and the back of his head anyway which is brown, he wears square rimmed glasses and I've never seen him in any clothes but his purple cassock, and his ivory cross around his neck. Pastor Phillips is also very loud, surprisingly. He never needs a microphone, all though he always has one, he could easily do the entire sermon without one, and everyone could hear him.

Brad slid in next to me and startled me, "Hey."

"Hi," I answered not really paying attention to him, I was watching Miss Beauregard-Phillip-Evans-well, you know, Daphne. She was sashaying down the main aisle like she owned the place, with Nikki, Vikki, Rikki, and Mikki in tow. I scoffed and rolled my eyes as the esteemed Cornie proceeded down the aisle after her.

Brad followed my narrowed eyed stare to them and said, "Who are they?"

"The five most divorced women from Hell,"

"Ah…, Why does that one look so familiar?" He said nodding towards Daphne

"Oh because she looks like _that._" I said nodding towards Cornelia.

"_Arrrg!" _He said looking away quickly.

"Oh, you recognize her?" I said in a very ' Oh my Godd, _No Way' _voice.

"Yes, that was the scary chick who tried to force herself on me at Donovan's wedding last year,"

I pretended to be '_so' _surprised, so I gasped and said, "She _did_? Well what did you _do?"_

"Nothing, told her I was involved, and that didn't stop her so I was forced to tell her I was married,"

"_Really? _To _whom?"_

"You."

Well, there ya go, _that's _why Cornelia's gone out of her way lately to humiliate me, she was SO steamed he didn't want her, but it made it ten times worse because he didn't want her because he's with _me._ Oh, sweet vengeance. This had to be the best day _ever. _Brad turned down Cornelia because of ME! This was fabulous, I was officially on sunshine baby, yeah.

"Seriously? You said, 'I'm married to Dana Mandy Diffy,'"

"Well I didn't say your middle name, but yeah, I said you."

"MA-HA!" I said, louder than I had intended to, then I cleared my throat and said, "So, was that the last you heard of her?"

"Yes, thankfully,"

After that, Pastor Phillips began the sermon, when church was over, we all congregated (haha) outside while everyone formed sub groups and talked, before going home. I was standing with Dad, Mom, and Brad when guess who comes strolling over.

"Brad," Cornie's voice chimed

Uh-oh.

"Hello," he said

"So how have you been?"

"Fine…yourself?"

"FABulous. Oh, you're here with _her._"

"Yes, we're still married,"

"Really…?"

Damn! Leave it to Brad, blows his own cover, he could've just not spoken, but Nooooooooo.

"Yes…"

"That's interesting, because when asked, Dana stated she isn't married _yet._ I think you lied so you didn't have to hook up with me,"

"Honey, be glad he lied to spare your feelings and didn't full on say F off, you look like a dog," Mom said, then smiled sarcastically, like, 'Yeah, that'll teach you to provoke Alyssa to insult Keely Diffy's daughter.'

I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing, Brad and Dad did the same.

"Well, at least _I'm_ not a bitch,"

"Really?"

Ouch. Note to self, Never mess with Mom.

As soon as Mom said that we were joined my more pleasant company, Daphne and the ikki crew. Literally.

"Cornelia, darling why are talking to _them_?" It took Dappy Daffy three seconds to recognize Brad, "Oh, Mr. Windsor, _you're _why she's talking to them,"

"I guess…" he said

"Well, it's good to know you've finally come to your senses about Cornelia."

"I wouldn't say that-"

"Well, why?"

Mom was on a roll, "You see this," Mom said pointing to my stomach, "His."

_Gasp _went Cornie and Daffy's mouths, my day of vengeance just kept coming. Strike One.

"No…, No…" Daphne said.

"Yes, without a doubt, his. That child is a _Windsor._" Mom said

"It cannot be!"

"Ah, but it can."

"The day my daughter gets rejected by the most handsome man in Boston so he can be with any child of _yours _Keely Teslow, is the day Hell freezes over, twice!"

"Well, get ready for a serious cold front my dear, because he just did." Strike Two.

"You haven't seen the last of me. I will make your life and everyone around you's life a living _Hell_."

"It is just by standing here with you. And nothing you could _possibly _do would change the way these two feel about it each other, it's love sweetie, and no black mail, blackballing, gossip, or bearing false witness is going to change that."

"Keely, Keely, Keely you have no idea what I'm capable of, I can turn this whole town against you and your family, like that," she said with a snap of her fingers

"Daphne, I don't fear you, whatever it is you _think _you're going to do to break them up isn't going to work."

"Don't be so sure. And I assure you that my daughter is _not _a bitch,"

"But you certainly are,"

"Maybe so, but not Cornelia,"

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Strike three, she's out.

She just gave a small closed smile and said, "Dana Windsor will never happen. Cornelia Windsor is another story,"

As she was walking away, I couldn't resist, "Don't you mean Cornelia Beauregard-Stephens-Black-Marshall-_Cummings_-Windsor?" I said as I gave a sarcastic smile

She turned and stared at me with the same closed smile and said, "Yes."

Then she and Cornelia disappeared around the corner.

I had never been happier to see my house. I was so happy to be away from crazy people who had more husbands than I'd had birthdays. I also wanted to change clothes.

Mom was still steamed I could tell. I hadn't seen that side of my mother before, it was like she was a different person. Like Keely Teslow Unleashed. I was pacing around my room reflecting on all that had happened today. Why was Daphne out to get Mom? What had Mom done to her? I almost guessed Daphne had tried to scam on Dad or something, or Mom stole Dad from Daphne…

Brad stood in the doorway, watching me pace.

"Are you O.K.?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah. Just a little confused, that's all."

"What do you think Daphne's going to do?"

"I don't know…drug and rape you." I was joking, but he didn't seem to think so.

"What! What if that _is _what she's going to do,"

"Then, that's what she's going to do, not much we can do."

"Why do these things happen to me?"

"What things?"

"Things like _this_. Crazy old women and their daughters who are obsessed with causing problems to my girlfriend's mother want me to marry them, I'm caught in a never ending feud between you and Cornelia which oh, was made worse _because _of me, the child you're going to have will probably be stalked and kidnapped by Crazy and Crazi_er_. And that's just the three biggest problems going on right now,"

"I'm sorry, half of the bad stuff going on is my fault," I said

"No, no it's not, you're just…involved in a lot of it."

I tried to smile, but I knew he was just lying to spare my feelings, but I guess he did that a lot.

The phone rang. Mom answered it downstairs, then called up saying, "Dana, it's Dr. Evans."

I looked at Brad like, 'Uh-oh.' We had just gone to the doctor on Saturday, and maybe a test came back with bad results. I ran to the phone and picked it up, "Hello?" I motioned for Brad to come over so he could hear what she was saying. I held the phone outward so we could both listen as Dr. Evans said, "Well, all your tests came back and everything looks fine."

Sighs of relief came from both of us, "That's great, thank-you doctor,"

"I also have the gender of the baby available, and you checked you would like to know…"

I glanced at Brad, "We do want to know, right?"

He nodded

"Yes, we would like to know,"

"Alright, Brad and Dana, you're going to be the proud parents of a baby girl. Congratulations"

I squealed happily as I hugged Brad, while still holding the phone.

"Thank-you Dr. Evans," we both said, as I hung up the phone, and he hugged again.

"A daughter, we're having a girl! I can't believe this!" I said

"I'm so glad, we'll have three woman that look like Keely,"

I shook my head and laughed, "Now we can talk about names."

"Great, any ideas?"

"Uh…a few. What about you?"

"Yeah, a few."

**A/N: That was a lil long, lol but I wanted to write a long one, lol. Tell me what ya think and review, pleeeeeeeease: -)**

**--Lizzie--**


	12. Chapter 12

All Brad and I talked about for the next week was names, none of the ones I suggested he liked, and none of the ones he suggested I liked. Except we kept agreeing on the final two, Cheyenne and Alyson. We kept repeating the names with all possible middle names, but we still couldn't agree on either one.

"What about Cheyenne Marissa?" I said

"No. Alyson Diane?" He said

"No. Alyson Britany?"

"No. Cheyenne Christine?"

"No. Cheyenne Chelsea?"

"No. Alyson Danielle?"

"No. _Cheyenne _Danielle?"

"No. This is getting us nowhere, we should use the entire name, like Dana Mandy Diffy, not just the first and middle names."

"O.K., Cheyenne Amanda Diffy…"

"Diffy? Isn't her last name _Windsor_?"

"Well…we're not married, and the baby would generally have the mother's last name…"

"Not in this case."

"Brad! This isn't a big deal, it'll just be Diffy, why does that bother you?"

"Because! I like Windsor better…"

I gasped, "No way!"

"Well, your last name is a little…"

"Unusual? Bizarre? Not fit for our daughters last name?"

"No! No, It's just…uncommon, is all."

"_Hrmph._"

We didn't talk about names for a while because we _so _didn't want to get into the last name Blood Bath in front of Dad. I was sitting in the kitchen, listening to Bobby Darrin, because our song is--get this--Beyond the Sea. Hey, the song's about a sailor leaving his lover, and coming back and not wanting to leave her again, I think that relates to us _very _well. As I was listening to that, I was also correcting my paper for my Literature class, besides being pregnant, I also have college. I'm going to have to take a lot of time off on maternity leave, but…coming back is another story. I think I can handle it though.

Dad and Mom were in the living room talking. I couldn't hear very well, but I was pretty sure it had to do with me or Cheyenne/Alyson.

"…She seems to think he won't leave her, personally, for his sake, he better _not._" Mom said

_WHAT! _Was she talking about Brad? I ducked out of my chair and stood next to the kitchen's door frame.

"Please, Keely, the man is twenty two, and a sailor for crying out loud, why would he stay here with a girl he got pregnant? I know we've all imagined he would, but seriously Keely, get real." Dad said

O.K., no offense to my dad, but what an ass! I couldn't _believe _he just said that! But to be totally honest, Brad did have a lot going for him, so why was he here with me?

"Phil! Just because he's twenty two and a sailor does _not _mean he'll leave Dana."

"That's _exactly _what it means, Keely."

"Phillip! No! He is not going to leave her, this is pretty much his fault, can't he just let the poor woman keep her flower, Noooooooo! He had to take it, and then they end up with a child, Phil! That was like us, I couldn't remain with a flower for too long, sometimes, I just hate the male gender."

_Pfft!_ Mom. I could just see Dad's expression right now… But I couldn't believe she had referred to Cheyenne/Alyson's conception as someone's 'fault.' It wasn't anyone's _fault _she was conceived because we wanted to conceive her, sometimes I don't understand my mother…

"Keely-"

"I really don't feel like talking right now. Plus, she can hear us."

Busted.

**A/N: a little short, but I wanted another chapter out there, haha another tomorrow, hopefully longer. : )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Be234therz: Yeah, the sun comes out for her, then the clouds come again…whoops! Don't worry, they don't stay, haha, because, 'The sun will come out, tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar that, tomorrow, there will be sun!' OMG I LOVE that song! Haha lol Anyway, here's chapter unlucky 13, literally, tehee. **

**--Lizzie--**

I had to get out of there, I didn't want them to know I was eavesdropping on them, so I bolted out the kitchen door, and ran down the walkway, and sat in my car. Not the optimum place for escape, but I had limited resources. I just sat there, reflecting on what I'd heard. I mean, Okay, Brad is very nice looking, he's tall, intelligent, kind, loves me, as far as I know…, but I still couldn't figure out _why _Brad was still around if he could have anyone. Maybe he did actually _want _to be here…Go figure. I mean, let's face it, Dad's just a raving maniac, Mom can be one…and as for me, I'm not always fabulously nice, but I'm having his baby…

God, I had to stop thinking. I had to go back in there, I mean, I couldn't hide in my car forever. But just as I shut the car's door, I noticed that there was _another _car in the driveway, this was Brad's car. I don't think I know anyone in Boston who drives a new black Camero, and is also twenty two years old. Brad's parents are wealthy, I picked a good one. I'm just kidding, that's just one of the many great things about him.

So I knew something was up, I mean, he usually never _drives _here, he lives like right down the street. So I knew he was headed somewhere, and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. I ran up the driveway, and up the porch steps, then threw open the front door. Mom and Dad were sitting at the kitchen table looking very sad about something. Brad was pacing the kitchen, he didn't look happy either. I assume _nothing _good was going to come from this, so I just walked into the kitchen very slowly. Mom looked up at me, and tried to smile, but it was obvious, she wasn't in the mood to smile, it was like she _couldn't. _

"Dana," Dad started.

"What…is someone dying?" I asked

"No, no honey, Brad has something to tell you." Mom said

"Well, what…?"

He sighed, then stared at me, "I…" he sighed again, then turned to Mom and Dad, who jumped up, and ran out of the kitchen, I shook my head, and said, "What do you have to tell me…?"

"Okay, before I say anything, I want you to know that I tried _so_ hard to get out of it, but it didn't help-"

"Just tell me, you're starting to scare me."

"I have to ship out again."

Ouch. I did _not _see that one coming.

"_What!" _

"I know, I told them about you, and the commander said the only way I was getting out of this, if you were actually _having _the baby when we have to leave,"

"Which is when? Maybe I will be…"

"Tomorrow."

"No, you can't leave _tomorrow. _It's our anniversary!"

"I know, I can't believe it either, but there's nothing I can do about it,"

"Well, you have to, uninlist or something,"

"I can't, or you know I would,"

"What if on the off chance the baby _is _born while you're out at sea? What can I do then?"  
"Okay, you know that's not going to happen…"

"Okay, maybe not, but this just…is your commander married?"

"No…"

"Well, obviously. He doesn't know how huge a priority your expecting…girlfriend is!"

"That, and no one could stand him long enough to actually _marry _him."

"Makes sense."

We both kind of laughed at that, but I still couldn't believe he was leaving, _again. _

"So…are you going to be okay?"

"No, but I'll try. For you."

He smiled, then put his arm around me and said, "It won't be forever, just a few weeks,"

"Yeah, but the last time you shipped out I found out about our daughter, you not being here doesn't usually mean good luck,"

"Well, maybe not…but at least you aren't alone. Most of the other guys on the ship have to leave their expecting wives alone, at least you have Phil and Keely."

"True, I don't know what I'd do without them…"

"Yeah, they're not your average parents. Mine aren't like them,"

"Well, yours don't walk in on you every chance they get, they don't yell at you because you they think you weren't thinking when actually, you were, and-"

"But they do that because they care about you so much, you're all they have. I have a brother and sister for them to focus on," he said

"True." I said

**A/N: A little short, but I had soo much drama here, Brit and I were watching Dancing with the Stars, and both cried with Dayna when Stacy and Tony lost! It was sooo fricking sad! Drew and Cheryl where so so, but Stace and Tony were the best and should've won! This is just sooo bad, so I'm really sad right now, lol**

**---Lizzie---**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Heyy, this chapter I really couldn't write from Dana's POV, 'cause it would really give it away, and you'd cry a lot less. This chapter is muy sad, I apologize, but I got a great idea for it while trying to fall asleep last night! And you might cry reading it, a forewarning, so get tissues, lol. Okee-dookey, here goes nothing, sad chapter, not from Dana's POV. & This chapter talks a lot about praying and God, but if you don't believe, just please go with it, I was trying to be impartial, but since I believe, and it kind of requires it, I in no way mean to make anyone feel bad, lol. **

**And I don't own Gary Thorpe from What I Like About You, lol Nor do I own Wesley Jonathan, who plays him, but it'd be cool if I did though…but I wish I owned Vince, lol. And I don't own Bridget Flanery (Lila Fowler number one from the series Sweet Valley High) who Margaret is supposed to look like, lol. And I don't own Jersey Girl, lol.**

**-Love,**

**Lizzie**

Despite the fact he desperately did not want to, Brad had to attend his college classes the day before he shipped out, assuming he wouldn't be able to return there after he came back from overseas, because most likely by that time, Dana would have had the baby, and he'd need to devote all of his time to them.

He had managed to make it through his first three classes when he got to his least favorite: World Philosophy. Not only did he **hate **World Philosophy, but he really didn't care for the professor, either. Professor James Alistar Rivers is the meanest, toughest, most frightening human on the planet, let alone at Boston State. Dana takes his class also, but she doesn't hate him, she finds him brilliant.

Professor Rivers is old, and British, and reminds everyone of George Feeny from Boy Meets World. Mostly because they look and sound alike, but he also calls everyone Miss, and Mr. instead of by their first names. Sitting through his class is always a bore because (a) Philosophy isn't the most fascinating subject, and (b) He paces when he talks, especially when he lectures, which if you stare at him constantly starts to make you dizzy.

But certainly trying to stay awake during his class when you've got, leaving your pregnant girlfriend to go out to sea, and worrying she'll have the baby while you're gone on your mind made staying _awake _easy, but paying _attention _impossible.

"…With philosophy, things come together, the world begins to make sense without it, nothing would make sense or connect in any way." Professor Rivers droned on monotonously.

Brad had etched a few notes on what he was saying down, but most were opinions, so taking notes on Professor Rivers' opinions were almost pointless, unless, of course that's what the test was on…

"…When you go through life day to day, philosophy surrounds you, regardless if you know it or not. I could go on and on, but I know you all like when I lecture, so I'll cut it short…"

"Braaaad!" came a hissing whisper from the back of the lecture classroom.

Brad didn't hear it though, he continued to _half _listen to Professor Rivers.

"Braaad!" it came again.

"Brad Windsor!" this time louder.

Still, Brad didn't hear it.

"Ay yo BRAD!" the person this time shouted.

Brad turned around and was almost shocked at who he saw. His best friend, Gary Thorpe.

Gary is the type of person that barges into your Philosophy class, stands at the back of the room at the door, and calls your name. He's also the type of person that doesn't care. Professor Rivers is the _least _of his worries and fears. He's actually the only one who's ever stood up to him, and lived. Gary is also never seen without cornrows, or his copy of Roots. He and Brad have known each other since they were at least seven, and have never really _fought _about anything.

Brad immediately turned forward and tried to think of what to say to Professor Rivers.

"Mr. Windsor," Professor Rivers said, immediately stopping what he was saying, then glanced at Gary in the doorway.

"Mr. Thorpe! Why on Earth are you here?"

"Professor, sir, can I please just have a word with him…?" Brad asked

"If you must, by all means. This class couldn't get anymore disrupted!" Professor Rivers said

"I can dance to Thriller if you'd like." Gary offered sarcastically.

"No, that won't be necessary, Mr. Thorpe. Whatever you _must _discuss, please make it quick."

"Of course, sir." Brad said, dashing up the steps to the classroom door, "_What _are you doing here!" He whispered loudly.

"Look, man, I don't know how t'tell you this…" Gary started

"Tell me what?"

"Dana's in labor,"

"WHAT! Labor! But she's only six months pregnant, how can she be in labor?"

"The baby's gonna be born premature, and she's doing really bad, they don't know if she'll make it."

"Dana or the baby?"

"Dana."

"Oh my God. Where is she?"

"At the hospital, Phil, Keely, and Margaret took her."

"I don't believe this, when did this happen?"

"An hour ago, they _just _called me and told me about it, I got here as soon as I could. My abrupt exit from American History was sure a sight. I got a text message from Margaret, and I jumped up and yelled, 'SHIT!' then I ran all the way here."

"But American History is on the other side of the campus…"

"I know, now come on, you gotta get out of here, we have to see her,"

"Okay." Brad said as he ran down the steps and grabbed his things as he said, "I am so sorry, Professor Rivers, but my girlfriend is in labor-"

"Labor? Your girlfriend? My God, Man, what are still doing here? Go!" Professor Rivers said

"Thank-you," Brad said as he turned and dashed out of the class, while everyone, even Professor Rivers, told him 'Good Luck.'

He and Gary weren't in the hallway five seconds before they started talking again.

"I still can't believe this, what's going to happen if she doesn't make it? It'll be like 'Jersey Girl,' I'll have to raise this kid all alone,"

"Hey, that's how she felt when she first found out, she thought you'd leave her,"

"Well, yeah, but I wouldn't. And a totally different sense, here. It's not like if I did leave her she'd never see me again, in this case, I certainly won't see her again,"

"Look, my mom is going with us, and that woman is the most God-fearing woman on the entire East Coast, she'll pray so much God'll have no choice but to listen, and he knows we need her here with us."

They didn't talk much after that, mostly just digesting what was going on trying to not freak out at the situation, though, it would have been very easy to do.

They sat alone in silence in the waiting room of the hospital, they weren't allowed to see Dana without Mrs. Thorpe there.

Mrs. Thorpe finally arrived, she came charging into the hospital and stopped at the front desk.

"Ex-scuse me, I am Mrs. Coretta Thorpe, and my good friend Miss Dana Diffy is a patient because she went into labor three months early. And my son, and his friend, or Miss Dana's uh…well, the father of the baby should be here, and it is to my understandin' that they can not see her unless I am present, so here I am."

"Yes, Mrs. Thorpe, they're right over there," the nurse at the front desk said, pointing to Brad and Gary sitting in chairs with their backs to her, they hadn't noticed she'd come in, they were too worried about what was going on.

"A-hem," Mrs. Thorpe said

They both turned around, "Oh, hey, Mom." Gary said

"Son, this is a mess. A big, gigantic _mess._"

"Believe me, _we know._" Brad said

"Bradley, I am so sorry about all this, but we need to see her, _now._"

They all stood up, and Mrs. Thorpe, who was dressed for a special occasion, in a lavender dress with burgundy roses on it, a lavender pill box hat, embellished with a burgundy rose and a square of lace, lavender pumps, and short white gloves that stopped at her wrist, glanced at the nurse at the front desk.

"She's in room 124, right down the hall," she said pointing.

"Thank-you very much," Mrs. Thorpe said as she lead them down the hall.

They were both more nervous than they had ever been walking in that room. But what they expected to see, and what they saw, were very different. Dana didn't look _good _but she looked better than they had imagined, she was breathing _very_ heavily, and looked like she was in a great amount of pain. She didn't look like herself at all, she was sweating and slightly pale, her cheeks were flushed from the pain and she looked nothing like people usually do when they're in labor, she looked like she was nauseous, and didn't look well at all, not a good sign. And her usually always perfect espresso brown hair was pulled back off her face in a very un-neat fashion, nothing about Dana Amanda Christine Liliana Diffy **(sorry Brit, the middle name Mandy wasn't workin for me!)** was un-neat. Ever. Another bad sign.

"You're…here," She managed to say through breathing heavily.

"Of course," Brad said, he stood next to the bed and bent down to hug her. He almost started crying, but he didn't. He couldn't, nothing had happened yet. He leaned his head against hers and whispered 'I love you,' in her ear.

As he leaned back, she stared at him perplexed and said, "I…love you, too."

Mrs. Thorpe and Gary were off to the side, next to Margaret, Phil, and Keely.

"You know, I need to take Bradley and my son to see something, and we'll be right back," Mrs. Thorpe said

"Where are you going?" Margaret, the nosy, but loveable, rich, and sometimes air-headed red head, and Dana's best friend asked.

"Oh, it's not important," Mrs. Thorpe replied as nicely as possible.

Margaret smiled a sarcastic smile and made a '_Hmph' _sound. Margaret was usually like this, she never liked it when people didn't tell her what she wanted to hear, she had dark red hair, almost brown. She always wore it shoulder length and the ends curled up. She was never seen without large sunglasses, and her designer handbags. She and Dana had been best friends for a very long time.

"Well, we'll be off then," Mrs. Thorpe said, taking both Brad and Gary by the arms and escorting them out of the room and down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Gary asked his mother.

"Boy!" She started, she was obviously upset, "You'll see." she finished.

They walked down endless corridors and through many doors until they finally reached one that had a plaque next to it that read, 'Chapel.'

"Chapel? They have these in hospitals?" Gary asked

"Yes, son." she said, almost through her teeth, "For occasions such as these," she pushed the doors open, crossed herself, then stepped in.

When she turned around to find that Brad and Gary hadn't followed, she tilted her head to the side and sighed, "What? You never seen a place like this before?"

They didn't respond.

"Y'all cross yourselves and get in here," she said

They did as she said and stepped in. The chapel was a little strange, they had never been inside one at a hospital before, it was like a mini church. It had about three pews on each side, a podium with a large cross on it, a stained glass window, and a cross hanging in front of that. Mrs. Thorpe was no stranger to hospital chapels, obviously, she assertively sat down in one of the pews and patted the seat next to her, where Brad sat, and Gary sat to his other side.

"Now, I trust you believe, Bradley." Mrs. Thorpe asked him

"Oh, yes, of course, Mrs. Thorpe." he replied

"Good. Now, we're each gonna say a prayer aloud, then each a silent one, then a prayer all together, then we're gonna sing." she looked to them like, 'Got it?' and they nodded in reply. **(This is the part that'll get you:'(.)**

"If no one minds, I'd like to go first," Mrs. Thorpe said, as Brad and Gary nodded in agreement, "Lord," she started, her voice loud, like she was trying to get His attention, "Now, you _must _understand, we all need Dana here with us, we realize you'll need to take her one day, but do not let that day be today, she's going to have a baby, and that baby can _not _survive if she doesn't have a mother at this stage, and she's a preemie. Lord, please listen, you can't take her from us, not yet, we all love her, and most of all, this baby loves her. So in the name of the Father, Son, and The Holy Spirit, Amen." She glanced at Brad, "Alright, son, you next."

"Um, I would really prefer to go last," Brad said

"Alright. Gary," Mrs. Thorpe said

Gary nodded, "Lord, Dana's been through a lot these past six months, and so have Phil and Keely, taking her away from them would be…horrible. I know that she'll have to go with you one day, but not today, she's too young, and Phil and Keely don't need that right now, please Lord, we need her here, don't take her away yet. In the name of the Father, Son, and The Holy Spirit, Amen."

Gary and Mrs. Thorpe looked at Brad, who cleared his throat and tried to collect himself as he said, "Lord. Please do _not _take Dana away from me. She's the only thing that makes sense in my life, and without her, the world doesn't make sense, I need her. But more importantly, our daughter needs her. Without her, I don't know what I'd do, I need her more than anything else in the world, _please, _please don't take her away yet, the world needs her, God." He stopped to collect himself again, and finished, "In the name of the Father, Son, and The Holy Spirit, Amen."

Mrs. Thorpe patted Brad's hand, then she took it, and told him to take Gary's as they all said silent prayers, very similar to the aloud ones. When she was sure they were all finished, they continued to joining hands as Mrs. Thorpe said, "Alright, now we're going to say the Lord's Prayer. You know it?" she directed the question to Brad.

He nodded in reply.

"Alright," she said, and said in the same loud voice she'd used before, very loud and powerful, and they all could tell, God was listening. She began, and shortly Gary and Brad joined, "Our Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, On earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For thyne is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen."

The three of them stayed silent for a few seconds before Mrs. Thorpe began again, "Alright, now we need to sing,"

"Mama…" Gary sighed.

"Son." she started, "Trust me,"

He just nodded, but truthfully, he didn't. He was sure Dana's fate was sealed.

"We are going to sing, 'Lord I Lift Your Name On High,' okay?"

After singing, they all felt, somewhat better. They didn't know what it was, but they did feel a little better.

Back by Dana's hospital room, everyone was asked to leave the room, apparently her condition was too critical for anyone but doctors to be in there.

Gary and Brad returned to the rest of the group without Mrs. Thorpe, she felt she should stay in the Chapel.

Phil and Keely were sitting together on a bench outside Dana's hospital room door. Keely's head was on Phil's shoulder as she cried hysterically, but Phil was too furious to cry. He kept thinking how this situation wouldn't be happening if it weren't for Brad. It was his fault, if Dana hadn't met him, none of this would've happened.

"It's because of him." he said quietly.

"What?" Keely asked

"If Dana hadn't met him, she wouldn't be here, and this wouldn't be happening,"

"Phil, you can't think like that. Sooner or later, she would've met someone, be happy it's someone who cares about her so much, and not someone who didn't."

"Didn't?"

"Doesn't. Phil, you need to stop this, she isn't going to die-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!" Phil roared, "You **_don't!_**"

"Phil! Falling apart like this is not going to get us anywhere, everyone is upset and a wreck right now, but turning on each other isn't going to help any of us, _especially _Dana."

Phil completely ignored her, and went into an even more savage rage when Brad and Gary came around the corner.

"IT'S ALL **YOUR** FAULT!" He roared again.

"Wh-" Brad started

"Phil, stop it." Keely said

"If she hadn't met you, if you hadn't been all over her when she wasn't even legally an adult, if you two hadn't fallen in love, if you'll even call it that, and if you hadn't been banging her this whole time, she wouldn't be in there fighting for her life!"

"PHIL, stop!" Keely yelled this time.

"I've never really cared for you, Bradley, but I must say, at least I respected you, but now that you've put our daughter in this condition, I don't know what I feel other than hatred."

"Phil, God Damn you, STOP IT." She said, stepping in front of him.

Phil glared at Brad, then sat down on the bench and burst into tears. Phil hadn't even shown an inkling of acting sad that entire day, what he was, was mad. Mad and solemn. And now, all of sudden, he was crying. Keely turned from Phil, to Brad, "I am _so _sorry, he's really upset right now, and he's also mad, and taking it out on you."

"It's okay, I know," he answered

Keely smiled, then turned back to Phil. She sat down and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Honey, I think we should find Coretta,"

Phil didn't answer he just stood up and he and Keely went down the hall and around the corner.

That left Brad, Gary, and Margaret alone in the hallway. No one spoke for a while, before Margaret said, "You know, he didn't mean any of that, he's just really-"

"I know,"

Margaret nodded, and again there was a long silence.

Phil and Keely didn't talk until they reached the door to the chapel, only to find Coretta inside, praying aloud.

"…Y'know, Lord, I feel so bad for Phil and Keely right now, Phil knows Bradley is an honorable man, and he loves Dana with all his heart, but he _can't _act like it. He goes around actin' like he stand to be around him. And what is the most horrible about this, Dana's never gonna know he feels that way."

Phil suddenly turned to Keely and said, "She's right,"

"What?" Keely asked

"She's never gonna know, she's going to die thinking I hate Brad,"

"Phil, don't talk like that."

"Keely, seriously, I mean even if she doesn't die today, I'll never be able to tell her, but I would like to have the chance,"

"She knows."

"What?"

"She knows you don't hate him, she knows you just are having a hard time adjusting to them, _still. _But she's not stupid, she knows. Trust me."

She smiled at him, and they proceeded in after Coretta finished her prayer.

"Hey, Coretta." Keely said

"Hey Keely," she answered, "Phil,"

"Coretta, what are we going to do?" Keely asked

"Keely, you can't think the worst, if you do that, no good will come from it, you _have _to be positive."

They talked a little while longer and they headed back to the uncomfortable hallway. Margaret, Brad, and Gary were all sitting on the bench in silence. Coretta looked from one to the other and said, "Alright, my goodness don't y'all look miserable, look, you may all think this is crazy, but I think we should pray, all of us." Everyone seemed to agree. "You believe Margaret?"

"Yes, ma'am." she answered.

"Alright then, let's all join hands."

They did as she said and said the Lord's Prayer again, but as a group of seven, it seemed louder, stronger.

From inside Dana's hospital room, her heart rate was dropping, she was losing more color in her skin, and it didn't at all look like she would make it.

But just as the seven finished their prayer, more sunlight shone in the window of her hospital room, and all of sudden, she felt like she had the strength to have this baby, and to go on longer, she had the strength to live.

Quickly, her baby was born and the doctors could not believe what had just happened. Dr. Evans held the baby girl, one and a half pounds, seven inches long. The doctor who looked to Dana, who already looked so much better, and asked, "Do we have a name for her yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Alright, we'll just call her Baby Girl Diffy,"

"Oh no, Baby Girl _Windsor_-Diffy."

"Alright," Dr. Evans said with a smile, then she looked back at Dana and asked optimistically, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes! And I want to see my family!" she answered smiling.

"Well, let's make sure you're stable-" Dr. Evans said as she glanced at Dana's readings, "My God…this is amazing…" she motioned for one of the seven other doctors in the room to look with her. "I've never seen this happen before, her heart rate's skyrocketed to normal…she's gonna be fine,"

"But that's impossible…" argued the other doctor, taking the papers from Dr. Evans and examining them more closely, "We were _sure _she wasn't going to make it,"

"Yeah, but aren't you **happy **she is?" Dr. Evans asked

"Well, of course, I'm just doubting Harvard, and why they gave me a degree…"

"Oh, stop it." she joked. Then turned to Dana, "I'll tell them they can come in,"

"No, wait, let me." the other doctor said

"Why…?"

"Because. Look, just let me."

"Alright." she turned to Dana, "They can see you once we get you to the Recovery Room, alright?"

Dana nodded as the other doctor headed out to break the lovely news to everyone.

The hallway was silent, with the exception of people still sniffing from crying so much, no one talked, no one _wanted _to talk. The other doctor, who's name was Dr. Phillipstien (steen, not Styn, haha), entered the hallway of silence, or the sea of tear-stained faces. Everyone was instantly afraid when he came to talk to them, because he didn't look happy. He was doing that on purpose, evil human.

He sighed heavily then looked at Phil and Keely who were staring at him, "She's gonna be fine." he said with a smile. The entire room sighed with relief, as he continued, "I don't know _how _it happened, but she's fine, her heart rate's normal, she's breathing normal, it's like…a miracle."

"When can we see her?" Keely asked

"Umm…very soon, Annie want her in the Recovery Room before you can see her,"

"Okay, where's that? So we can like wait there,"

"Down the hall and to your right, she'll be in…seven-oh-four."

"Alright, thank-you."

Everyone kind of all hugged one another, and all ran to the Recovery Room.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was getting a little too long, but I didn't want to butcher it up, but it looks like I'm gonna have to, the next part of this verrry soon!**

**Love,**

**Lizzie**


End file.
